Being Awesome is a 24 hour job
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Sirius está sofrendo com os efeitos de uma poção do amor, mas ele não é o enfeitiçado. Remus o ajudará, porém nem tudo sai como planejado. Slash. SirusxRemus
1. Primeira Parte

**Avisos: **Sim, é Slash, ou seja 1+1=11, relacionamento entre dois homens, etc. Pegou a idéia, né? ^__^ Ah, não gosta? Tem uma setinha ali no seu navegador que aponta para a esquerda. Clique nela e ache algo que te agrade.

**Agradecimento: **A Julie por ter sugerido o título totalmente excelente da fic.

A Bárbara, cujo sonho gerou a frase inspiradora dessa fic que só aparecerá perto do final da estória. Aguardem e confiem.

A Elora, minha marida linda, que betou a fic.

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job **

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

Remus lembrava, como se fosse hoje, do dia em que Sirius entrou correndo no dormitório, se jogou na cama que ele ocupava, agarrou a manga de sua camisa e suplicou:

- Moony! Preciso que você me ajude com um antídoto para uma poção do amor.

Remus fechou o livro "Como viver entre trouxas e passar despercebido em 365 lições", e olhou para Sirius com o cenho franzido.

- Hã? Acho que não ouvi bem, Padfoot.

- Preciso de ajuda com um antídoto para poção do amor. - Repetiu o moreno.

- E por que você precisa de um antídoto?

- Sabe a Marlene? - Sirius começou a explicar.

- Mckinnon?

- Essa mesma. - confirmou Sirius - Ela viu quando eu estava fazendo uns cartões de visita, esperou que eu me distraísse e jogou poção do amor neles para me enfeitiçar! - Concluiu quase gritando de raiva.

- Sirius, o efeito de uma poção é impossível de notar pelo afetado, afinal esse é um dos princípios básicos de uma poção do amor. Presumo que a poção não atingiu você. Então, qual é a questão?

- A questão, pequeno Moony, é que quem tocou nos cartões está enfeitiçado. - disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha, como se aquela informação não fosse óbvia demais.

- E quem tocou nos cartões? - perguntou Remus imaginando quem seria o coitado que estaria suspirando pela Marlene.

- Exceto a Lily, foram todas as pessoas das turmas do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e o Regulus. - Sirius parou para pensar por alguns segundos e continuou - Se bem que eu acho que pra ele o Snivellus vai providenciar o antídoto. Tira ele da lista de beneficiados.

- Você distribuiu cartões enfeitiçados com uma poção de amor para a escola quase toda?! - riu Remus entre chocado e divertido.

- Pra escola quase toda não, somente para uma terça parte. - corrigiu tranquilamente.

- Você tem problemas psicológicos, eu sei... Mas ninguém me ouve quando eu digo... - falou Remus balançando a cabeça e voltando à leitura.

- Problemas psicolóticos? Que merda é isso?

- PSI-CO-LÓ-GI-COS. Problemas na cabeça, Padfoot, miolos truncados. - disse Remus, cruzando os dedos da mão esquerda nos da direita fingindo puxar com muita força sem conseguir soltá-los, como se mostrasse como eram os miolos de Sirius.

- Você tá me chamando de doido? Foi aquela louca que colocou a poção nos meus cartões, não eu! - indignou-se o animago.

- Deixa eu analisar a situação: você andou lendo meus livros novamente para ver se achava algo para pregar uma peça em algum coitado. Achou interessante essa idéia de distribuir cartões e resolveu imitar, sabe-se lá Deus com que intenção... Eu sei que você lê meus livros trouxas com esses propósitos, Padfoot! - cortou Remus quando Sirius refazia a cara indignada. - E agora quer que eu te ajude a resolver esse pequeno problema? - concluiu Remus com cara de circunstâncias.

- Moony, você tem que me ajudar, senão eu tou ferrado!

- Você não disse que foi a Marlene que jogou a poção nos cartões? Por que se preocupar?

- E você acha que McGonagall vai engolir essa, mesmo sendo a verdade?

Remus pensou por um momento e concluiu:

- Tem razão. É mais provável ela pensar que você estava pregando uma peça na coitada da Marlene.

- Falou Remus gargalhando com a imagem mental de McGonagall irada com Sirius. Claro que essa era uma imagem muito comum de ser ver, se ele fosse franco.

Sirius lançou um olhar furibundo para o Remus e perguntou:

- Você vai me ajudar?

- Não.

- Não? Por quê? - perguntou Sirius num tom desesperado, porém pareceu que não comoveria Moony tão facilmente.

- Porque eu tenho mais que ES-TU-DAR. Você pode não apreciar essas atividades, mas eu sim. Tenho que entregar uma dissertação de um metro ao professor de Estudos Trouxas amanhã.

- Mas Moony... - Sirius ainda tentou argumentar.

- Mas nada, Padfoot. Eu não vou te ajudar porque não tenho tempo. E fim de papo. - Fechou o livro com um baque surdo, levantou-se e saiu com destino à biblioteca para ter um pouco de sossego.

Sirius ficou ali, vendo sua maior esperança sair pela porta.

- Ei! Não faz isso comigo! - levantou-se e saiu correndo - Remus! REMUS!

Remus que já ia saindo pelo buraco do retrato parou com a perna a meio caminho. Abaixou a perna e virou-se para Sirius.

- Eu disse que não, Sirius!

- Remus, você é minha única esperança! James e Peter também estão enfeitiçados. Se você não me ajudar, a escola vai virar um caos! Todo mundo já tá chamando a Marlene para sair. Em pouco tempo vão começar as brigas. Por favor, Moony... - falou com a patenteada cara de cachorrinho abandonado, aquela que era impossível de resistir.

Remus soltou um suspiro sofrido.

- Tá bom... Você pelo menos já identificou que poção é?

- Você é o melhor, Moony! - Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros de Remus e foi puxando em direção a uma sala abandonada onde ele tinha montado o laboratório para fazer a poção e as ferramentas para neutralizar o problema.

* * *

- Deixe-me ver se entendi... Você vai jogar a poção em cima de todo mundo da escola durante o almoço?

- Exatamente.

- Não tem uma forma menos, hum... chamativa, de dar a poção para as pessoas?

- Moony, você lembra que um terço da escola está enfeitiçado?

- Sim.

- A forma mais prática é molhar todo mundo. Assim até as pessoas que não tocaram em algum cartão ficarão imunes. E eu preciso de sua incansável lealdade e grande ajuda nesse momento de agonia. - Sirius disse com os olhos quase lacrimejando. Se a situação não fosse séria Remus daria um cascudo nele para deixar de fingimento.

- Okay, okay. Mas e se formos pegos? - Uma pequena ruga de preocupação surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Remus. Sirius achou essa expressão positivamente adorável e encostou o dedo indicador para desfazê-la. Remus ficou imóvel, sempre ficava sem reação quando Sirius o tocava.

- Ser pego por molhar o salão todo nos dará uma detenção. Ser pego por usar uma poção do amor garantirá uma expulsão. - disse Sirius descendo a ponta do dedo para o nariz do outro e dando leves pancadinhas na ponta - E não se preocupe, eu cubro você para que ninguém desconfie que você me ajudou. - concluiu com uma piscadela. Daquelas também irresistíveis.

- Está bem. - disse Remus sem muita convicção desviando o olhar.

* * *

Estava tudo pronto para o banho coletivo. Remus estava encostado perto da porta do Salão fingindo que lia um grande livro. Dentro do volume estavam escritos os nomes de todos que foram afetados com a poção e Remus era o responsável pela conferência. Quando todos estivessem dentro do Salão, ele sinalizaria com uma tosse bem alta, para que Sirius pudesse ativar o desaguar do antídoto.

Fora mais fácil do que eles haviam imaginado encontrar o feitiço que fizesse chover o antídoto em todo o Salão. Uma variação simples do _Aguamenti_ e voilá. Chuva salvadora sobre todo mundo!  
Sirius estava ansioso. Somente um dia com todos sob efeito da poção e Marlene já tinha recebido trezentos e cinquenta e sete cartões de amor, cento e trinta buquês de rosas e incontáveis caixas de chocolate da Honeydukes. O animago já tinha visto duas brigas nos intervalos das aulas. Uma delas entre dois garotos Lula-lufas e uma garota Grifinória. A coisa estava ficando feia.

A divagação de Sirius foi interrompida pelo som de uma tosse forte, vindo da porta do Salão. Era o sinal. Todos olharam para a porta e Remus envergonhado fechou a porta, se escondendo dos olhares questionadores. Depois de prudentemente colocar a varinha embaixo da mesa, dar duas abanadas e pensar no feitiço não verbal, começou uma chuva intensa dentro do Salão.

Vários gritos irritados foram ouvidos e Sirius gritou junto sua indignação por ter sido molhado em pleno almoço com a cara mais inocente do mundo. Quando olhou para a mesa dos professores percebeu McGonagall com os lábios franzidos olhando para ele. "É, não deu para escapar da detenção..." Sirius suspirou e rendeu-se ao inevitável. Ainda era melhor que ser expulso por causa de uma poção proibida.

Um movimento à esquerda chamou sua atenção e ele viu Marlene emburrada, catando todos os cartões que foram encharcados de cima da mesa para sair do Salão. Sirius bufou e olhou de esguelha pra ela. Ele teria que pensar em uma vingança bem criativa para ela.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam passado e Sirius ainda cumpria detenção com McGonagall. Vendo seu tempo escasso para fazer as atividades escolares da maneira devida, e também por estar com a reputação tão esfarrapada quanto o tapete de entrada do Hog's Head, novamente ele recorreu a Remus.

- Moony, não é para fazer o trabalho por mim! Você sabe que tenho muita capacidade. - Ante isso, Remus levantou uma sobrancelha - O quê? Você acha que não tenho capacidade?

- Claro que você tem capacidade, Padfoot. É que, mesmo depois de sete anos convivendo com você, tua modéstia ainda me impressiona.

- Eu sei que sou impressionante. - disse levantando e abaixando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. - Mas voltando ao nosso assunto, queria que você desse uma lida no trabalho que fiz aos empurrões e veja se coloquei algo que não tem no livro. Eu li esse livro há bastante tempo, lembro de muita coisa, mas fiquei na dúvida. E como é trabalho pra McGonagall, você já sabe... - disse Sirius soprando cansadamente uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído sobre seus olhos.

- Eu também estou sem tempo, Sirius, mas façamos assim, amanhã na aula de poções será revisão, você me entrega o livro e seu trabalho que eu reviso durante a aula. - disse Remus olhando pra a mecha de cabelo que tinha voltado a cair sobre os olhos do amigo sentindo uma vontade quase irresistível de tirá-la dali.

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso, passou um braço pelos ombros de Remus, apertou-o e falou:

- Eu já te disse que você é o melhor?

Remus balançou a cabeça, divertido.

- Já sim, Padfoot.

* * *

Poções era a primeira aula do dia. Remus, como sempre, sentou-se na primeira fila. Sirius, já se conhecendo, resolveu sentar em outra fila, um pouco mais atrás. Como Moony ia revisar o trabalho, se ele ficasse do lado, iria conversar toda hora e interromper. Nada mais sensato que ficar um pouco afastado. Sirius colocou o livro com o trabalho na frente do amigo e afastou-se. No mesmo instante o banco ao lado do lobisomem foi ocupado por Marlene. Sirius rodou os olhos, mas agradeceu por ela manter-se distante.

Com um aceno de reconhecimento, Remus abriu o livro. A página estava marcada com um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em branco, ele puxou o pedaço de pergaminho e virou o lado para ver se tinha algo escrito, dando de cara com as seguintes palavras: "Sirius Black - Ser impressionante é um trabalho de vinte e quatro horas, mas de alguma forma eu consigo isso em cinco minutos. E obrigado por pensar em mim".

Remus sentiu sua nuca gelar, com o cartão na mão, olhou para trás procurando desesperadamente por Sirius. O animago estava em uma pose totalmente relaxada, inclinado para trás na cadeira. Quando o viu, sorriu para ele, fez o sinal de "ok" com a mão e deu uma piscadela.

Remus piscou e Sirius foi se apagando da sua visão, dando lugar à imagem de outra pessoa: Marlene. Ele então suspirou e voltou-se, com um sorriso apaixonado nos lábios, para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado, esquecendo-se completamente do trabalho de Sirius.

Com essa movimentação, Remus não pôde perceber Sirius arregalar os olhos e gritar um "Caralho!" no meio da aula. Muito menos percebeu Sirius ser expulso da sala e ganhar uma nova detenção. Ele só tinha olhos e ouvidos para a Marlene.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A.: **Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto Like a Brother My Ass, do fórum 6V. Não concluí, pois necessito de seus comentários para tal. So, click na caixinha abaixo e review. ^__~


	2. Segunda Parte

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Segunda parte**

- CARALHO! Mas que merda, James! Me ajuda, porra!

Sirius atraiu a atenção de todas as pessoas do Grande Salão com o grito que deu, após ter pedido ajuda a James pela quadricentésima vez. Tudo bem que era apenas a terceira vez que ele pedia, mas seu estado de ânimo fazia parecer que estava adulando James há horas.

- Padfoot, controle-se, okay? - James puxou seu cotovelo para se aproximarem mais e continuarem com os sussurros.

- James, Remus está enfeitiçado! Foi ele quem ajudou a preparar o antídoto para que você saísse do efeito da poção da Marlene. É sua obrigação ajudar!

- Eu sei, cara... Eu devo isso a ele. - Falou James pensativo. - Mas devo confessar que as coisas que fiz sob efeito da poção deram histórias hilárias. Me diz novamente: como foi a serenata que fiz pra ela mesmo? Como foi que ela ficou quando eu cantei "We are the champions"?

Agora James divertia-se com aquelas histórias, porém quando o efeito da poção passou, ele quis pendurar Marlene pelos cabelos, na porta da Estufa 3, com uma mandrágora amarrada ao pescoço, sem esquecer o detalhe de não oferecer nenhum abafador de orelhas a ela. Infelizmente só pôde pendurá-la pelo tornozelo na porta do Salão Comunal. Mais infelizmente ainda, fora pego por Filch e agora tinha detenção por uma semana com o zelador.

Sirius gargalhou e começou a contar:

- Prongs, você devia ter visto a cara de idiota que você fazia. Me arrependo de não ter tirado umas fotos. Até hoje me pergunto de onde infernos você tirou a idéia de cantar essa música. Ela não é lá muito romântica... Mas continuando: você se ajoelhou no meio do Pátio e... Ei! Não fuja do assunto! - Sirius estava quase perdendo o foco.

- Padfoot, eu sei que Moony nos ajudou com o antídoto da poção, mas estou em detenção com Filch e não posso simplesmente faltar para ajudar. Da mesma forma que você não pode faltar nas suas detenções com McGonagall, idem para as detenções com Slughorn. - James levantou a mão para impedir Sirius de interrompê-lo - E não, eu não fiquei careta agora, só que estou com o tempo muito apertado entre as detenções, os treinos e as aulas. E já que você fez o favor de ser suspenso do time pela McGonagall, eu tenho que me esforçar duas vezes mais.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, pensativamente. "Realmente eu não poderei ajudar até terminar as detenções, - James continuou - e isso só vai ser no domingo. Pelo que você me falou, precisa de duas pessoas para fazer a poção, você estará em detenção por muito mais tempo que eu, e para conciliar nossos horários seria muito difícil. Sem esquecer que tenho que dormir bem por causa dos treinos...

- Isso é uma merda, sabia? - Sirius soprou impaciente a mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair sobre seu olho esquerdo.

-Sim, é uma merda mesmo, mas se sobrevivemos três dias com a escola toda enfeitiçada, o Moony sobreviverá a uma semana sendo só ele o enfeitiçado.

- Sobreviver ele sobrevive, mas... - Interrompeu-se.

- Mas?...

- É difícil, cara, ver ele dando em cima da Marlene e não poder fazer nada.

- Padfoot, você nunca falou nada sobre o Moony dar em cima de ninguém. Pelo contrário, você vivia incentivando. Qual é o problema com a Marlene?

- O problema é que ele vai me matar depois que o efeito da poção passar! - _"E eu vou torcer o pescoço daquela lambisgóia se ela continuar dando mole pro Moony dessa forma descarada!"_ Esse detalhe não precisava ser dito em voz alta, afinal o Grande Salão não era o local mais seguro para se fazer ameaças, e Sirius tinha a certeza que gritaria se falasse o que veio à sua mente naquele instante.

James elevou uma sobrancelha como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Sirius.

- Cara, se eu não tivesse detenção te ajudava hoje mesmo a fazer a poção, mas não dá. Por que você não pede ajuda ao Peter?

- Eu já pedi. Ele ficará com a parte de dar a poção. Sabe como é, ele é o menos suspeito. Peter vai dar um jeito de colocar na jarra de água enquanto nós distraímos Moony durante a refeição. - Sirius olhou para o lado. Remus estava com o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo apoiado sobre a mão, remexendo a comida e olhando para Marlene com cara de bobo, enquanto ela dava risadinhas mais bobas ainda. - Se bem que dessa forma ele nem precisa ser distraído. - Sirius falou com uma careta de desgosto. - Eu contava com sua ajuda porque você é melhor em poções que Peter.

- Não tem como você pedir ajuda a mais alguém?

- Quem estaria disposto a começar o preparo de uma poção, sozinho, me esperando até as dez horas da noite e ainda ficar até altas horas acordado fazendo o bendito antídoto? Sem falar no grande detalhe que esse alguém TEM que ser bom em poções _e_ ser discreto. - Sirius olhou para os lados disfarçadamente e não conseguiu ver ninguém que se encaixasse nessas características.

- Tem uma pessoa que cumpre todos os seus requisitos.

- Quem? - Sirius olhou novamente em volta tentando avistar esse anjo para dar-lhe um abraço apertado e agradecê-lo por simplesmente existir. Isso claro, depois que esse anjo aceitasse ajudá-lo.

- Lily Evans.

- O QUÊ?! - Sirius gritou e novamente todos olharam para eles, menos Remus. Rapidamente Sirius apagou a idéia do abraço apertado da mente.

- Shhhhhh! - James chiou.

- Prongs, eu entendo sua fixação nessa garota. Ela tem belos peitos, uma cintura fina... Ai! - Sirius coçou o topo da cabeça para aliviar a dor do cascudo que acabara de receber.

- Pare de falar essas coisas da Lily!

- Eu estava só elogiando, dizendo que... - interrompeu-se ao ver a cara de poucos amigos de James - Tá bom! Tá bom! Lily é sagrada. Se eu tivesse uma mãe decente, poderia até dizer que é tão sagrada quanto minha mãe. Mas James, ela me detesta!

- Fale com ela, explique a situação e peça ajuda. Tenho certeza que Lily te ajudará. Vocês podem aproveitar o horário da ronda dela. Ela adora Moony, detesta somente _você_.

- Obrigado por ser tão bom amigo. - Sirius lançou um sorriso maníaco cheio de dentes e avançou para James como se fosse mordê-lo.

- De nada, Padfoot! Eu sei que você me ama! - James falou a última frase em voz alta, jogou os braços no pescoço de Sirius e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Sirius pulou para trás, se afastando do beijo e empurrando os braços de James, de uma forma nada delicada.

- Sai pra lá, marmanjo! Eu não gosto de pessoas fáceis, não! - Sirius entrou na brincadeira, enquanto James fingia um biquinho magoado e as pessoas ao redor davam risadas.

Sirius olhou para o lado e viu que Remus nem tinha reparado na brincadeira. Bufou e soprou a franja que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos, causando alguns suspiros nas garotas ao redor.

* * *

- Ei, Evans! Evans!

Lily parou de caminhar pelo corredor e virou-se para ver quem era.

- Black. Já passou do toque de recolher.

- Eu sei, mas eu preciso falar com você.

Lily olhou para Sirius com uma cara desconfiada antes de dizer:

- Então acho melhor você começar logo, estou no meio de uma ronda. - A ruiva respondeu secamente.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ver por onde começar:

- Evans, o que tenho que falar é importante. E delicado. Não estamos no local mais adequado...

- Muito menos o horário é adequado, Black! Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada! E se não percebeu, estou ocupada, então fale logo! - disse Lily sem a menor intenção de seguir o animago.

- Evans, já disse, é um assunto delicado, precisamos de um local mais reservado, onde possamos ficar mais à vontade, a sós...

Lily arregalou os olhos:

- Nunca, ouça bem: NUNCA estaria num local qualquer para ficar mais à vontade com você! Pode esquecer, Black! Já não basta Potter me incomodar? Que espécie de amigo você é?!

- Você tá doida? - Sirius arregalou os olhos e deu um passo involuntário para trás. Com o movimento, a mecha desobediente caiu certeira em seu olho esquerdo. Padfoot jogou a maldita para trás bruscamente e aproximou-se mais uma vez tentando controlar o tom da voz. - Não é sobre nós que quero falar! Eu tenho amor pela minha cabeça e quero que ela permaneça em meu corpo, muito obrigado!

Lily suspirou aliviada.

- Então desembucha.

- Sério, Evans. Vamos sair do corredor, por favor! - Lily estreitou os olhos com desconfiança. - É sobre Remus.

- E por que precisamos estar a sós para falar sobre Remus? - Lily fez uma cara um pouco estranha, sem entender.

- Porque... - _"Porra, que garota difícil!" _- ...isso pode causar uma expulsão de Hogwarts. - Sirius absteve-se de dizer que a expulsão seria dele, pois acreditava que isso não comoveria a ruiva.

- O que você fez dessa vez, seu idiota? - Lily chiou.

- Eu não fiz nada, por isso preciso falar contigo. Por favor, Lily? - disse adiantando-se para a porta de uma sala e convidando Lily para entrar.

Ela suspirou e encaminhou-se para a sala, que teve a porta fechada e insonorizada logo após a entrada da ruiva.

- Então? Estou ficando curiosa pela longa história que você tem que me contar.

Vendo a cara de censura da Lily, Sirius percebeu que não era precisamente curiosa que ela estava.

- Ok. É o seguinte...

Depois de relatar todo o ocorrido, desde os cartões até a fatídica aula de poções, Sirius quase se arrependeu.

- Por isso que Remus está agindo feito um idiota. Logo vi que era muito estranho ele babar pela Marlene assim, de uma hora para outra. - Lily parou um momento enquanto as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhavam. Então ela arregalou os olhos e berrou: - Você é louco, Black?!

Sirius respirou profundamente e falou o mais suave que pôde, apertando os dentes:

- Não fui eu que fiz a poção de amor, tá bom? Eu não estou mentindo!

- Okay. Okay. - Lily respirou fundo para se acalmar. - Essa poção é ilegal. Você pode ser expulso. _Eu_ posso ser expulsa por ser cúmplice! Que merda você foi fazer?

- O que eu tenho que fazer para que as pessoas acreditem que a culpa não é minha? Mas que bosta! Pra que infernos eu ia querer uma poção do amor em que as pessoas se apaixonariam pela Marlene?

- Porque seu senso de humor é excepcionalmente retorcido? - Lily respondeu calmamente, sem se alterar.

- Evans, meu senso de humor pode ser retorcido para você, mas acredite, voluntariamente, eu nunca faria o Moony se apaixonar pela Marlene com uma poção. - _"Nem por ela ou por ninguém mais."_

Lily encarou os olhos de Sirius, tentando achar algum traço de marotagem, mas percebeu apenas real preocupação, e um pouco de alguma outra coisa que ela não soube precisar o que era.

Respirou fundo e sentenciou:

- Preciso da receita do antídoto para fazer o pré-preparo. E nem pense que vou fazer a poção sozinha!

- Evans, se a poção pudesse ser feita por uma pessoa só, tenha certeza, eu já teria feito. Os processos são delicados!

- Eu vou ajudar, mas que fique claro que eu só estou fazendo isso pelo Remus.

- Eu também estou fazendo isso por ele. - Sirius respondeu com uma seriedade que Lily não estava acostumada a ver naquelas feições.

- Então tudo bem. Amanhã nos encontramos às dez horas na porta do Salão Comunal.

- Obrigado, Evans! - Sirius agradeceu com um sorriso radiante. Lily teve que concordar para si mesma que era realmente bonito.

- De nada. Agora você deve voltar ao dormitório.

- Okay! - Sirius pulou da cadeira e se dirigiu à porta.

- Ah, Black! - Lily chamou antes que Sirius saísse.

- Sim?

- Menos 5 pontos por estar fora do dormitório depois do horário permitido. - Lily declarou com um sorriso tão maroto que podia rivalizar com os que ele mesmo dava.

- Humpf! - Sirius deu as costas sem dar boa noite, enquanto Lily caía na gargalhada.

* * *

Remus estava acordado quando Sirius chegou ao dormitório. Escrevia num pergaminho iluminado pela luz da varinha.

- E aí, Moony? O que você está fazendo?

- Uma carta.

- Para quem? - Sirius se aproximou e esticou o pescoço para ver o que estava escrito.

Remus virou o pergaminho para que Sirius não visse, dizendo naturalmente:

- Para a Marlene.

Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver. O primeiro impulso que teve foi pular sobre Remus e rasgar aquele pergaminho à dentadas. Fechou os olhos e respirou lentamente algumas vezes mentalizando _"É a poção. Moony não está apaixonado por ela. Acalme-se"._

Depois de alguns segundos mentalizando, ele abriu os olhos. Remus continuava escrevendo. Virou as costas sem dizer nada e foi deitar. Se ele falasse alguma coisa ia xingar a Marlene de todos os palavrões que conhecia e inventaria mais alguns especialmente para ela.

_"Mas peraí! Por que eu tô assim? Não é para tanto, é?"_ Olhou para a cama de Remus e viu que este continuava a escrever, entretido. Ele parava alguns segundos mordendo a ponta da pena e olhava para o papel umedecendo os lábios. Sirius engoliu em seco. _"Não! Definitivamente não é para tanto!"_ Forçando-se a acreditar nessas palavras ele fechou as cortinas da cama. Naquela noite ele demoraria a dormir. _"Merda!"_

* * *

Sirius acordou com um sabor amargo na boca. Ainda estava escuro. O moreno levantou-se para ir ao banheiro e quando voltou reparou que as cortinas da cama de Remus estavam abertas. O rapaz estava dormindo sobre o pergaminho. Cuidadosamente, Sirius puxou-o e começou a ler.

_"Querida Marlene,"_

- Humpf!

_"Não consigo parar de olhar para seus olhos... Eles lembram-me um céu tempestuoso, prestes a desaguar."_

- Eu sabia que você era piegas, Remus! Porém, devo salientar que os olhos dela não são "tempestuosos", são comuns. Tempestuosos são os meus. - Esclareceu Sirius, em voz baixa, para um Remus que dormia pesadamente.

_"Daria tudo para poder mergulhar nos teus olhos..."_

- Arhg! - Sirius fez cara de nojo, amassou o pergaminho e enfiou na boca, mastigando até que formasse uma bola irreconhecível. Voltou ao banheiro, cuspiu no vaso e deu descarga. - E agora os olhos tempestuosos da Marlene se juntarão aos seus iguais, na fossa da escola.

Sirius sorriu para o papel que ia descarga abaixo e voltou para o quarto sem um pingo de arrependimento.

Aproximou-se novamente da cama de Remus e sentou lentamente para não acordá-lo. Levantou a mão para tocar nos cabelos dele. Antes de alcançar seu destino, o outro resmungou e virou-se na cama ficando deitado de costas. Sirius quase caía para trás, pensando que ele tinha acordado.

O animago observou o subir e descer ritmado da respiração dele. Lentamente, muito lentamente, estendeu a mão novamente e deixou-a descansar sobre o peito do rapaz que dormia. Estava tão quentinho. Remus suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a de Sirius. O susto só durou um segundo até ele perceber que o amigo continuava dormindo.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Sirius aproximou o rosto dos cabelos do castanho e aspirou o cheiro. Era perfumado, como ele imaginava que seria. _"Peraí, eu imaginei que Remus era cheiroso? Quando foi isso?"_ Sirius arregalou os olhos para a própria constatação, mas não se afastou.

Fechou os olhos, depositou um beijo suave sobre os cabelos de Remus e foi descendo o rosto, quase roçando o nariz na face do lobisomem. Quando seus lábios estavam alinhados, ele suspirou, se aproximado ainda mais do outro.

Uma tosse forte foi ouvida e Sirius levantou a cabeça de supetão, puxando a mão que estava sob a do outro. Remus resmungou e virou-se de lado, dando as costas para ele.

Olhando na direção de onde viera o som da tosse, deu de cara com um par de óculos que emolduravam dois olhos, bem abertos, por sinal.

Sirius desviou o olhar, sem ter realmente o que falar.

- Volta pra cama, Padfoot. - James disse suavemente.

- Ok.

- Boa noite.

- Noite.

Sirius deitou-se agradecendo mentalmente por James não ter perguntado nada. _"Mas eu teria beijado ele mesmo?"_ Com esse pensamento e a memória do cheiro dos cabelos de Remus, ele dormiu por algumas horas antes de amanhecer.

_Continua_...

* * *

Aqui está! ^__^

Não estaria aqui sem a ajuda da Lora, minha esposa e beta magnífica! Brigadão, Elora!

Viram como sou uma autora boazinha? Só espero que gostem - e a coisa vai esquentando aos poucos. Hehehehe

E aí? **REVIEW!**


	3. Terceira Parte

**Agradecimento: **A Puri por ter betado. Obrigada querida!

**Dedicatória: **Esse capítulo é dedicado a Mah Jeevas, por causa da chantagem linda e deliciosa que ela fez para que eu publicasse mais rápido.

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Terceira Parte**

Sirius sentiu um cheiro desagradável assim que acordou. Franzindo o nariz, espreguiçou-se, cobriu a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, tentando voltar a dormir.

- Já é hora de levantar, princesa! - gritou James, de algum lugar no pé da cama.

Sirius sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a inesperada voz, e abriu os olhos.

- Porra, James! Isso é jeito de acordar uma pessoa?

James estava placidamente deitado, com a cabeça voltada para os pés da cama e os pés próximos ao rosto de Padfoot.

- É hora de levantar. A aula de Feitiços começa em trinta minutos. - Prongs respondeu rindo. - E te acordei de uma forma bem normal, okay, seu fresco!

Sirius sentou na cama e empurrou as pernas de James de uma forma brusca, quase provocando a queda do outro rapaz.

- Primeiro, acordar com teu chulé me sufocando é uma atrocidade à delicadeza do meu olfato. - Padfoot começa a enumerar. - Segundo, você deveria ter me acordado antes. Eu te pago pra quê? - ante essas palavras ele recebeu uma gargalhada como resposta. - Terceiro, eu não dormi muito bem, portanto tenho todo o direito de perder a hora.

- Eu percebi que você acordou à noite. - falou James desviando o olhar. - Ah, Remus estava procurando uma carta que escreveu ontem à noite, e ele jura que pegou no sono em cima dela. - continuou com uma careta, como se tivesse engolido um pedaço de limão com casca e tudo. - Falei para ele ir procurar na biblioteca. - concluiu, lançando um olhar significativo para o amigo.

Sirius engoliu em seco e olhou para as próprias mãos. Pigarreou levemente, colocou a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou cansado.

- É. Vou tomar banho. - Falou levantando da cama, indo trancar-se no banheiro.

Após respirar profundamente algumas vezes para tentar relaxar, Padfoot jogou-se debaixo do jato de água. "_É. Eu sou um idiota. E agora James também sabe que eu sou um idiota. Parabéns para mim"._

Depois de poucos minutos, Sirius saiu do banheiro. Estava cheiroso, vestindo um uniforme limpo e mais relaxado. James estava esperando-o ainda sobre a cama dele. Apressadamente, Padfoot abriu o malão e puxou um elástico de dentro. Foi para frente do espelho e prendeu o cabelo, arrumando as mechas de forma que todas ficassem presas no rabo-de-cavalo.

- Penteado novo? - James perguntou.

- É. Meu cabelo está muito grande e vai atrapalhar na aula de feitiços. Adoraria cortá-los. Pena que minha mãe adoraria também. - Sirius deu uma risada latida e pegou a mochila. - Vamos, pequeno porco-espinho!

- Ei! Porco-espinho não! Ouriço é mais másculo! - Respondeu James, enquanto levantava e pegava a própria mochila.

- E quem falou isso foi o _cervo _do grupo... - falou Sirius, estalando a língua com descrença.

- Ei! Volta aqui! - James puxou Sirius pela manga da túnica, para pará-lo - Ambos sabemos quem é _veado _aqui, de acordo? - Falou com uma cara marota, que não demonstrava nenhuma crítica, apenas divertimento.

Sirius levou um segundo para captar que aquele era um convite para iniciar uma conversa que, definitivamente, ele não quer ter agora.

- Sim, sou o veado. - respondeu Sirius mais por se livrar do James, que por ter realmente pensado no assunto. - Mas você não pode negar que, como veado, eu sou muito mais másculo que você! - Respondeu enquanto puxava o braço. Virou-se e seguiu o caminho gargalhando.

- Ei! Isso é mentira! Eu sou muito másculo!

* * *

Os dois amigos chegaram gargalhando no Grande Salão. Várias garotas cochichavam, apontando para o novo penteado de Sirius, enquanto eles se dirigiam para a mesa de Gryffindor.

- É, Padfoot. Seu novo visual testa-lambida agradou as garotas. - comentou James.

- Eu agrado as garotas usando qualquer visual, Prongs.

- Sua humildade me comove, já tinha falado?

- Não, mas tenho que dizer que sua admiração é aceita. E, por vezes, recíproca. - respondeu Sirius inclinando a cabeça, com um gesto de agradecimento.

- Sua gentileza é ainda mais impressionante que sua humildade. - o outro complementou, com vivacidade.

- Eu sei, eu sei... - respondeu o moreno, abanando a mão, como se estivesse constrangido.

- Oh, Remus! Obrigada! - o guincho que Marlene soltou na mesa foi como um balde de água fria no bom humor de Sirius. - São lindas... - a garota disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Moony.

Sirius olhou para Remus. O outro rapaz estava sentado do lado da Marlene, desfeito em sorrisos, com uma cara abobalhada de apaixonado, enquanto ela cheirava as flores que ele acabara de dar.

Virando-se para James, Sirius disse, sorrindo:

- Eu acho que vou vomitar. - fez uma pausa dramática e continuou. - E logo após, vou estrangular essa lambisgóia. - disse aumentando o sorriso. - E depois vou raspar a cabeça dela. Quando ela estiver sem nenhum cabelo, vou lançar um _Furunculus _no cocoruto dela. Vai ser lindo, não vai?

James puxou Sirius pelo braço e sentou no lugar mais afastado possível.

- Vai ser lindo e eu vou ajudar, mas não agora. - Prongs pegou um pão e algumas salsichas e colocou no prato de Sirius. - Come.

- Ok. - respondeu Padfoot, começando a comer de má vontade, dando violentas dentadas no pão.

- Você falou com Lily?

- Falei.

- Então?... - perguntou James.

Sirius engoliu a porção de pão que tinha na boca e contou a conversa que tivera com a ruiva na noite anterior.

- Eu sabia que ela ia te ajudar, Padfoot! - disse James com uma expressão sonhadora.

- Sim. - respondeu o outro rapaz. - Ah, te contei que ela me descontou cinco pontos? - perguntou Sirius para confirmar.

- Sim, sim. - respondeu Prongs, abanando a mão, como se não tivesse importância.

- Quer dizer que só eu acho estranho um monitor tirar pontos de sua própria casa? - Sirius olhou em volta para localizar Peter. - Ei, Peter! -gritou para o rapaz do outro lado da mesa.

- Sim, Sirius?

- Sabe, ontem a Lily Evans tirou cinco pontos de Gryffindor.

- O quê?! - Peter parecia escandalizado. - Como uma monitora pôde tirar pontos de sua própria casa? Isso é deslealdade!

Sirius levantou e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, estendendo a mão para Peter, que a apertou firmemente, com um assentimento.

- Ainda bem que tenho alguém que me entende.

Quando se sentou, Sirius percebeu pela visão periférica que Marlene e Lily levantavam-se, indo para a primeira aula. Assim que Marlene levantou, Remus pulou do lugar e ofereceu-se para levar os livros e a mochila dela. Dando uma risadinha _extremamente_ _irritante_, na opinião de Padfoot, Marlene passou seus pertences para o rapaz e eles foram caminhando lado a lado para a sala.

Sirius levantou-se nesse mesmo instante, sendo seguido apressadamente por James e Peter, e foi atrás dos dois. Prongs e Wormtail postaram-se a cada lado de Sirius e foram acompanhando-o, alertas a qualquer movimento brusco do animago furioso, afinal outra detenção não era bem o que ele precisava. Ou queria. Sirius fixou os olhos no caminho, para não fazer nenhuma besteira se olhasse para o _casalzinho_.

Padfoot levantou os olhos quando ouviu uma risadinha particularmente alta vindo de Marlene. Esse foi o momento que ela escolheu para ficar nas pontas dos pés e dar _outro _beijinho na bochecha de Remus.

Automaticamente, a mão de Sirius desceu para o bolso da túnica, puxando a varinha e apontando para aquela _lambisgóia irritante_. Utilizando os reflexos de jogador de quidditch, James segurou o braço e Sirius e o abaixou, lançando um olhar de repreensão.

- Não é a hora nem o lugar, Padfoot. E se Moony perceber, vai ficar furioso contigo. Ele já estava louco esta manhã procurando a tal carta. - James perfurou Sirius com o olhar. - Acho que o melhor é você não piorar a situação.

Apertando os dentes e respirando profundamente, Sirius concordou com James e guardou a varinha.

- Certo.

- Pense pelo lado bom. - adicionou Peter, com um sorriso maroto. - Quanto mais tempo para pensar, melhor será a vingança. - e levantando as sobrancelhas continuou. - E _apenas_ Moony não precisa saber. Se é que você me entende. - Completou com umas palmadinhas no braço de Sirius.

- Sabe, Wormtail, sua astúcia por vezes me emociona. - disse Sirius passando um braço sobre os ombros de Peter e apertando.

- Que é isso, estou aqui para ajudar. - ele respondeu com uma humildade fingida que fez os amigos rirem.

- Agora, se os senhores me dão licença, tenho que ter uma conversinha com a Marlene. - disse Sirius, soltando Peter com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. - Marlene! Ei, Marlene!

James colocou uma mão na cabeça e olhou para Peter com uma cara de sofrimento.

- Pense pelo lado bom. - repetiu Peter. - Se ele conseguir assustar a Marlene de verdade e ela se afastar do Remus, Sirius ficará calmo por um tempo. - e deu de ombros.

James assentiu enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o mais ainda.

- É. Você ta certo. Ela merece um bom susto mesmo.

Prongs ajeitou os óculos na cara e seguiu o caminho para a aula, sendo acompanhado por Peter e não se preocupou com Marlene. Afinal, ele queria que Marlene se danasse.

Marlene virou para trás quando ouviu a voz de Sirius e parou de caminhar, esperando-o. Remus parou também. Com isso Padfoot não contava. _Ah, ele está com os livros dela, _lembrou frustrado. Sua mente começou a trabalhar numa desculpa para descartar Remus e poder falar com a garota sem despertar suspeitas, porém antes que alcançasse seu objetivo, o professor apareceu, chamando todos para entrar na sala e começar a aula.

Resignado, Sirius disse a Marlene:

- Depois falo contigo. Não é nada importante. - E entrou na sala.

É claro que Remus e Marlene sentaram juntos.

É claro que Sirius não gostou.

É claro que ele aproveitou uma distração do professor para se vingar.

Lançou um _terrivelmente potente_ feitiço de tosse na Marlene. Poucos segundos depois a _lambisgóia _saía da sala em direção à enfermaria, tossindo como uma tuberculosa. _Graças a Merlim_, o professor mandou Lily acompanhá-la, sem dar tempo a Remus de se oferecer.

E novamente _graças a Merlim_, Sirius não foi pego.

- Estava sentindo saudade de aprontar alguma e não ser pego. - cochichou para Peter.

- Parabéns, Sirius! Foi genial! - respondeu Wormtail, também sussurrando e segurando a gargalhada.

Alguns minutos após a saída de Marlene, Sirius pediu ao professor para ir ao banheiro.

- Pode ir, Senhor Black, mas, por favor, espero que o senhor não se acostume a interromper a classe dessa forma.

- Não se preocupe professor, normalmente eu não tenho diarréia. - respondeu com uma naturalidade hilária. Todos da classe riram, até Remus riu, negando com um gesto condescendente.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais leve por ter conseguido fazer Remus sorrir, _Ou pelo menos olhar para mim_, Sirius dirigiu-se à enfermaria. Tinha uma conversinha pendente com Marlene.

Encontrou as meninas voltando da enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey tinha cessado a tosse rapidamente e liberado a paciente.

- Marlene! Quero falar contigo! - disse Sirius com um sorriso simpático que não enganou Lily nem um pouco.

- Estamos voltando para a aula, Black. - respondeu Lily.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o que tenho que falar com a Marlene é rápido.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Você pode ir para a sala enquanto eu falo com Sirius. - respondeu uma incauta Marlene, recebendo um grande sorriso de Sirius e uma mirada preocupada de Lily.

- Tem certeza? - Insistiu a ruiva.

- Claro. É rápido, não Sirius?

- Sim. Rápido... – "..._E mortal"_, concluiu mentalmente.

- Okay. Vejo vocês na aula.

Quando Lily dobrou a esquina do corredor, Sirius agarrou Marlene pelo cotovelo e puxou-a para trás de uma armadura no corredor.

- Vou ser rápido e resumido, como prometi. - disse secamente, sem nenhum traço do sorriso que teve no rosto instantes atrás. - Eu sei que você colocou uma poção de amor nos meus cartões. - Não era uma pergunta e Marlene arregalou os olhos. - Não lhe interessa como eu não fui atingido. - cortou antes que ela perguntasse algo. - Mas Remus foi. E se você continuar se aproveitando dele por causa da debilidade causada pela poção você não vai ficar satisfeita com o resultado. Não vai mesmo. - pontuou apertando mais o cotovelo dela. - Você sabe que os Black não são conhecidos por serem piedosos, não sabe?

- Si-sim. - gaguejou Marlene, sem uma gota de sangue no rosto.

Sirius não sabia se ela estava assustada por ele ter descoberto sobre a poção ou pela ameaça em si, mas o que importava era que ela estava avisada e ele concluiu que era o suficiente por agora.

- Mantenha-se a uma distância saudável de Remus e você não sofrerá nenhum _acidente_. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim! - respondeu Marlene olhando para todos os lados, procurando uma rota de escape.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça, você sabe guardar segredos, não?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Ótimo! Porque essa conversinha fica entre nós.

- Claro, Sirius. Pode deixar.

Sirius tinha dado as costas antes que Marlene concluísse a frase. Quando chegou na sala, foi recebido por um olhar apreensivo de Lily e dois curiosos de James e Peter. Dando um sorrisinho que dizia "Depois conto a vocês", Sirius sentou-se e tentou concentrar-se na aula, jogando para trás a mecha malvada, aquela que tinha se soltado do rabo-de-cavalo e estava mais uma vez no seu olho esquerdo.

Alguns minutos depois uma ainda pálida Marlene entrou na sala e sentou-se no seu lugar tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Remus. Lançou um olhar trêmulo para trás e Sirius levantou a mão, fazendo o gesto de ok para ela e moveu os lábios formando a frase "Boa menina". Marlene assentiu uma vez e voltou-se para frente. Assim que o sinal bateu, ela recolheu seus pertences em velocidade máxima e saiu correndo da sala.

Remus ficou sem entender nada e Sirius extremamente satisfeito.

* * *

Infelizmente Sirius não tinha contado com o _fator Remus _quando delicadamente sugeriu que Marlene se afastasse dele. O rapaz passou o resto do dia cabisbaixo e calado, com olhos desfocados quando Marlene não estava por perto e com cara de sofrimento quando ela estava no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Ver Remus naquela situação estava mexendo com os nervos de Sirius de uma forma que ele nunca imaginara. _Deve ser uma dessas besteiras de que a gente só sente falta de algo quando perde, ou algo assim. _Se fosse só o amor induzido, dava para aguentar, mas ver Moony triste por causa da poção era... _Agoniante._

E ainda tinha James, que lançava olhares divertidos e piedosos para ele." _Pode uma coisa dessas? O descarado olhar para mim com piedade? Como se ele estivesse muito melhor! "_

Ele agradecia mentalmente para todas as divindades a benção do dia hoje não ter horários vagos e ele ter uma detenção a cumprir. Só assim ele conseguiu escapar da _"futuramente inevitável conversa com James sobre o quase beijo"_. Sim, ele tinha colocado um título na conversa. E para que o terror que ele sentia sobre aquela conversa fosse ratificado: ele tinha acabado de agradecer uma detenção. Isso era algo que devia ser ressaltado.

O que Sirius ainda não conseguia entender de fato era porque cargas d'água ele estava desse jeito. Não é como se ele e Remus tivessem alguma coisa. E também não era como se ele estivesse gostando de Remus. "_Ou estou? Oh meu Merlim, não permita isso!", _rezava Sirius toda vez que se percebia olhando por mais tempo que o adequado na direção em que Moony estava. "_É só preocupação, Padfoot. Apenas preocupação pela saúde mental de seu amigo sob o efeito de um a poção. Sim, isso. Preocupação amigável"._

Na hora do jantar, Sirius percebeu pelo canto do olho Remus cochichando com Peter e se aproximou para ouvir a conversa.

- ...Estava tudo bem, ela estava aceitando minhas atenções e tudo. Mas agora não sei o que aconteceu. Ela nem olha direito para mim! Sai correndo como se tivesse medo... - terminou a frase arregalando os olhos e chegando a uma conclusão terrível. - Oh Merlim! Peter, ela descobriu! - disse num sussurro desesperado, apavorado ante a possibilidade de Marlene ter descoberto sua licantropia.

Era hora de Sirius intervir.

- Deixa de bobagem, Moony! É claro que ela não descobriu, senão a escola toda estava sabendo! - disse Sirius imediatamente.

Remus lançou um olhar de advertência para ele.

- Você está chamando a Marlene de fofoqueira? - perguntou, ameaçadoramente.

- Não é isso, Moony. - interrompeu Peter, antes que desatasse uma briga. - O que Padfoot quer dizer é que se a Marlene soubesse, o medo faria ela soltar a informação para alguma amiga. Para desabafar, sabe? E as amigas da Marlene que são fofoqueiras.

- Lily não é fofoqueira! - argumentou James que tinha acabado de chegar na conversa.

- Sim, Lily não é, mas as outras são. - Peter disse impaciente, tentando fazer James acompanhar a conversa e acalmar Remus.

Entendendo o olhar de Peter, James falou:

- Porque você não conversa com ela? Ai! - Prongs terminou gritando, ao receber um chute bem dado por baixo da mesa, que fora enviado com os cumprimento de Padfoot. James fez um gesto como se perguntasse "O que você quer que eu diga?".

Sirius rolou os olhos e disse:

- Faz assim, Moony: escreve um bilhete marcando um encontro e eu entrego a ela.

Remus abriu um sorriso encantador e perguntou:

- Você faria isso, Padfoot?

- Mas é claro! – "_Mas é claro que não. Não mesmo"._

- E se ela não quiser ir? - disse Remus, a esperança morrendo em seus olhos.

- Ela vai. Não se preocupe. Agora faça esse bilhete e deixe em cima da minha cama que eu entrego amanhã de manhã. Agora tenho que ir para a detenção. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

- Obrigado, Padfoot. - falou Remus, agradecido.

- De nada. - respondeu Sirius, desviando os olhos. - Até.

Dito isso, Sirius levantou-se e foi para a detenção, já sonhando com o momento de dar o antídoto para Remus no dia seguinte.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

- Sabe, Sirius, você deveria disfarçar melhor. - Soltou Lily, do nada.

- Por que você diz isso? - Sirius tinha a impressão que sabia _exatamente_ sobre o que ela estava falando, e queria muito estar enganado.

- Porque, se você continuar assim, as pessoas vão começar a notar e comentar a respeito.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com "continuar assim"? - _"Oh, céus! Que ela não saiba!"_ era a prece que Sirius fazia mentalmente.

- Assim, olhando tanto para Remus. - _"Oh, céus! Oh, céus! Ela sabe!"_ a mente de Sirius estava enlouquecida.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí amores? Todos bons? =)

Eu sei que demorou. Shame on me... T_T Mas para me redimir devo dizer que a quarta parte já está quase pronta! \o/ Então, sejam bonzinhos com essa autora que não ganha nada além de seus comentários e **REVIEW**!

Agradeço a todos que favoritaram, comentaram e adicionaram a fic em seus Alerts. Vocês fazem meu dia mais feliz! Beijos! :*


	4. Quarta Parte

**Agradecimento: **A Elora, minha marida amada que betou.

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Quarta parte**

Eram dez e meia da noite, e Sirius estava com Lily na sala onde ele tinha improvisado o laboratório de poções.

- É sério. Não sei como você consegue tirar pontos da sua própria casa. - Sirius ainda não conseguia entender como Lily tivera a coragem de fazer uma barbaridade daquelas.

- A tentação de tirar pontos seus foi muito grande. - Respondeu Lily com um sorriso cheio de dentes. - É irritante ver você e Potter caçando encrenca e sempre saindo ilesos. E sobre sermos da mesma casa, não importa. Eu recuperei os cinco que tirei de você hoje, na aula de poções. E ainda ganhei mais cinco.

- Convencida!

- Há! Olha quem fala! Eu estou sendo realista, Black. - Disse Lily jogando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo para trás, com muita dignidade.

- Sirius. - O animago falou baixinho, olhando para o relógio.

Lily levantou levemente a sobrancelha direita e olhou para o rapaz, dando um leve sorriso.

- Eu estou sendo realista, Sirius.

- E eu não sabia que você era realisticamente convencida, Lily. - Respondeu o maroto dando uma piscadela, finalmente conquistando a simpatia da ruiva. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Lily se pronunciasse novamente.

- Me diz um coisa, Sirius. Como você distribuiu esses cartões para toda a escola e não foi atingido pela poção? - Perguntou Lily, realmente curiosa.

- Simples, minha cara filha de muggles. - Respondeu o animago com um pequeno deixe de impaciência fingida. Enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso e puxou um porta-cartões. Abriu o utensílio com a mesma mão e gesticulou com a varinha, fazendo um dos cartões sair da pilha e flutuar a sua frente. Com outro floreio de varinha o cartão flutuou até a ruiva.

- Você é muito metido, Black! - Disse Lily sorrindo e negando com a cabeça. É claro que Sirius não ia perder a oportunidade de mostrar suas habilidades mágicas.

- Sabe o que é mais chato? - Perguntou ele. Lily levantou as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta. - É que depois de todo esse charme, a pessoa fazia cara de idiota, esquecia tudo que eu tinha acabado de fazer e ia atrás da Marlene. - Bufou o animago, enquanto fechava o porta-cartões e o guardava.

- Realmente deve ser muito chato perder a platéia logo após o espetáculo, né? - A ruiva estava mais uma vez rindo.

- Exato! - Com um movimento de cabeça, Sirius jogou para trás a mecha de cabelo, aquela que sempre caía sobre seu olho esquerdo. - E você não imagina quanto tempo eu passei treinando! - Resmungou ele com indignação fingida, fazendo Lily rir mais ainda.

Voltaram ao trabalho num silêncio confortável e só falaram novamente quando a poção estava fervendo.

- Sabe, Sirius, você deveria disfarçar melhor. - Soltou Lily, do nada.

- Por que você diz isso? - Sirius tinha a impressão que sabia _exatamente_ sobre o que ela estava falando, e queria muito estar enganado.

- Porque, se você continuar assim, as pessoas vão começar a notar e comentar a respeito.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com "continuar assim"? - _"Oh, céus! Que ela não saiba!"_ - era a prece que Sirius fazia mentalmente.

- Assim, olhando tanto para Remus. - _"Oh, céus! Oh, céus! Ela sabe!"_ a mente de Sirius estava enlouquecida.

- Eu também olho muito para James.

Lily recusou-se a responder essa tentativa ridícula de fugir do assunto.

- Você está tratando a Marlene particularmente mal. Pior do que antes.

- Só porque ela é sua amiga, não significa que ela merece minha simpatia! Ela merece o meu tratamento, tentou me enfeitiçar e ainda me rendeu um monte de problemas! - O animago quase gritou.

- E está histérico porque a Marlene está dando bola pra Remus. - Lily continuou como se não tivesse ouvido.

- EU NÃO ESTOU HISTÉRICO!

Sirius desviou os olhos depois do grito e respirou fundo. _Mas que merda! Agora estou descontrolado! __O que está acontecendo comigo? Controle-se homem! _O animago pegou uma colher para mexer a poção. _Três voltas no sentido horário. Mais duas no sentido anti-horário. _Tentou mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Não precisa ficar assim. - Lily tentou acalmá-lo. - O que estou dizendo, é que: se você não quiser que toda a escola perceba que está apaixonado por Remus, você tem que se controlar.

A bomba fora lançada.

Sirius ficou petrificado no meio da segunda volta anti-horária. Apressadamente, Lily pegou a mão dele e terminou a volta, senão arruinaria a poção. Sirius ainda estava petrificado, olhando para um ponto indefinido com os olhos desfocados e arregalados, a boca entreaberta.

- Oh. - Sirius piscou e olhou para Lily. - Oh, meu santo e doce Merlin! Que merda eu fui fazer? - _Se ela percebeu, toda a escola percebeu também! Merda!_

Sirius puxou a colher da poção e começou a bater com ela na própria cabeça, espirrando gotas de poção nos cabelos, no chão, na mesa improvisada. Rapidamente, Lily puxou a colher da mão dele.

- Pára de ser idiota! Está desperdiçando poção! E você ainda nem fez nada. Além de babar por ele, claro...

Sirius começou a andar de um lado para o outro, praguejando baixo enquanto coçava o antebraço esquerdo. Os dois tiques juntos estavam deixando Lily tonta.

- Sirius, pára!

O animago parou e olhou para ela.

- Eu sou um idiota, não sou?

- Sim, você é.

Sirius fez uma careta, voltando a caminhar e coçar o antebraço.

- Sirius. Sirus, pára! Senta aqui. - Lily guiou-o para uma cadeira empoeirada e torta. - O que há de errado? Eu achava que o mundo mágico não era preconceituoso com o fato de um homem gostar de outro. Não tem problema ser gay.

- Esse problema não é do mundo mágico. É meu. Não existiria problema algum, desde que a pessoa por quem eu me apaixonasse _também_ fosse gay. - Sirius respondeu, entre lastimado e irado consigo mesmo.

- Mas isso não é algo escrito em pedra, Sirius. Como você pode ter certeza que Remus não gosta de caras? Ele pode ser bi. - Lily fez uma cara pensativa.

- Eu nunca vi ele falando de nenhum garoto que fosse afim.

- E já ouviu ele falar de garotas?

- Na verdade não. - Agora era Sirius quem estava com a expressão pensativa.

- Então não tem porque você ficar assim. Converse com ele.

- Eu não posso conversar com ele! Ele está apaixonado por aquela... aquela...! - Sirius bateu na mesa causando uma nuvem de poeira e estalando a madeira velha.

- Converse com ele depois que o efeito da poção passar, idiota! - Lily deu um cascudo em Sirius. Era mais eficiente que bater na mesa, com certeza.

- Ai! - Sirius coçou a cabeça para aliviar a dor aguda causada pelos ossos dos dedos de Lily. - Eu não sei... - Falou recomeçando a coçar o antebraço.

- É melhor você ter uma conversa sincera com Remus, antes que ele descubra por outros meios. - Lily segurou a mão dele para pará-lo. - Tenho certeza que ele preferirá saber por você.

- Como assim descobrir por outros meios? - Agora Sirius estava apavorado. Sem dar tempo a resposta, ele ofegou a maior de suas dúvidas. - E se ele não quiser nada comigo?

- Que rufem os tambores! - Lily levantou as mãos aos céus comicamente. - Sirius Black inseguro! Que coisa linda! Nunca imaginei que viveria para presenciar essa cena!

Sirius olhou amuado para a ruiva e disse seriamente:

- E se ele não quiser mais ser meu amigo? - Ele tinha deixado o tom dramático e estava falando seriamente, deixando claro que a amizade de Remus era muito importante.

- Se ele não quiser nada contigo, você conseguirá ser apenas amigo dele? - Lily perguntou, perspicaz. Sirius desviou os olhos e não respondeu. Não sabia a resposta mesmo. - Espere essa confusão terminar e converse com ele.

Sirius suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Diga para mim, como você percebeu? Eu dou tanto mole assim? - Disse levantando os olhos e encarando a ruiva sorridente à sua frente.

- Na verdade não, mas eu sou observadora. Quem observar atentamente percebe.

- Então você estava me observando atentamente? - debochou Sirius.

- Claro que não! - Lily deu outro cascudo nele. Ela não precisava dizer que, na verdade, observava certo quatro-olhos de cabelo arrepiado, que se sentia o rei da escola.

Eles riram um pouco e Sirius disse:

- Sabe, nunca imaginei que falaria assim, tão abertamente, com você.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Eu tenho esse dom. As pessoas confiam em mim. Sentam do meu lado e contam a vida toda, acredita? Coisas que eu realmente gostaria de _não_ saber. - Lily fez uma careta e eles riram novamente, mudando de assunto enquanto esperavam a poção alcançar o ponto.

* * *

Naquela noite, quando Sirius voltou ao dormitório todos dormiam. Aproximou-se da cama de Remus, chutando várias bolinhas de pergaminho que estavam jogadas pelo chão e cheirou seus cabelos como na noite anterior. Beijou o topo da cabeça dourada, suspirou enquanto se maldizia mentalmente e foi para sua cama com intenção de dormir.

Assim que tirou a camisa do uniforme, percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho sobre seu travesseiro. Imediatamente lembrou que tinha se oferecido para ser correio-coruja de Remus. _Ai, saco! Ainda mais essa... _Jogou as roupas de qualquer jeito sobre o malão e pegou o bilhete.

"_Querida Marlene,_

_Cheguei à conclusão de que fiz alguma coisa para te irritar, e infelizmente não __sei o que foi. Sinto-me na obrigação de me desculpar contigo e esclarecer qualquer mal-entendido._

_Por favor, encontre-me no horário vago que teremos amanhã pela manhã, em frente à sala vazia, próxima ao Salão Comunal para que possamos conversar._

_Aguardo sua resposta._

_Com amor,_

_R. J. Lupin"_

Sirius leu o bilhete com uma sobrancelha cínica erguida. _"Com amor", Remus? Por favor, me poupe! Poção de amor fazem as pessoas ficarem idiotas mesmo... _Estalou a língua em negação e, sem pestanejar, Sirius rasgou o bilhete em oito pedacinhos, jogando os restos mortais do pergaminho embaixo do colchão.

Pegou rapidamente no sono, com o coração mais calmo por saber que no dia seguinte Remus tomaria o antídoto da poção. Evitou a todo custo pensar na conversa que tivera com Lily e na que _ainda não tivera _com James. Deixaria esses problemas para o dia seguinte.

* * *

Sirius acordou sobressaltado, sem conseguir puxar ar para os pulmões. A primeira coisa que seus olhos viram foram outros olhos, dourados e ansiosos, bem mais próximos do que ele esperava. E ele estava sem ar! Arregalou os olhos e percebeu que Remus estava tapando seu nariz.

- Ah! Agora você acordou! - Disse um Remus sorridente, soltando o nariz de Sirius, permitindo que o ar entrasse nos pulmões do amigo.

Respirando profundamente, Sirius olhou da mão que estava em seu nariz para a cara de Remus sem poder articular nenhuma resposta. Provavelmente ainda estava tonto por causa do sono. Ou por causa da falta de ar misturada com a presença de Lupin tão próximo àquelas horas da manhã, _vai se saber_.

- Não, Moony, ele ainda tá dormindo. Tapa o nariz dele de novo. - Disse James ao perceber a falta de reação de Sirius.

Quando Remus levantou novamente a mão, Sirius pulou.

- Ei, afaste seus dedos das minhas fossas nasais! Querem me matar? Pode ser que minha mãe não sinta minha falta, mas com certeza o Peter ficaria arrasado.

- Sim, eu ficaria! - Peter concordou imediatamente. - Ele estava lento por causa da falta de ar, Moony. Dá um tempo pra ele respirar.

- Obrigado pela compreensão, Wormtail. - Sirius respirou profundamente e se sentou na cama. - Então, queriam alguma coisa comigo além de matar, seus homicidas? - Perguntou Sirius se dirigindo a Remus e James.

- Eu estava apenas ajudando Moony a te acordar. Terminei meu trabalho. Vamos Wormtail? - Respondeu James saindo do quarto acompanhado de Peter.

- Não demorem! - Disse Peter se despedindo dos rapazes que ficaram.

- Okay, iremos logo. - Remus respondeu sem desviar os olhos de Sirius.

Sentindo-se estranhamente desconfortável, Sirius começou:

- Então...?

- Você está lembrado do bilhete para Marlene?

- Sim, você deixou em cima da minha cama, não tinha como não ver! - Respondeu Sirius secamente.

- Ótimo! Você vai entregar durante o café da manhã, não é?

- Não tinha pensado bem na hora que ia entregar... - Disse Sirius coçando a cabeça...

- Tem que ser logo, Sirius! Marquei o encontro para agora de manhã, no horário vago!

- Hã? - Falou Sirius, tentando fingir uma ignorância que não possuía.

- Marquei o encontro para hoje pela manhã. - Repetiu Remus. - Por favor, entregue durante o café da manhã, sim?

- Sim, Moony. Sem problemas. - Respondeu Sirius com um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigado, Padfoot! Te espero para descermos juntos para o café.

- Ah, claro. - Sirius respondeu desanimado.

Padfoot foi para o banheiro arrastando os pés. Uma vez dentro do banheiro, Sirius fez o mesmo exercício de respiração do dia anterior. _Pense, Sirius. Pense... _Ele não esperava que Remus estivesse no pé dele na hora de entregar o bilhete. O problema _real_ era o fato de ele ter rasgado o bilhete quando foi dormir. Sem contar o fato de que ele _não _iria entregá-lo, pois Remus _não _iria se encontrar com a Marlene a sós. _Não mesmo_.

Sirius se despiu e tomou banho, arquitetando um plano para resolver esse pequeno contratempo. _Ahá! Já sei o que fazer! _Sorriu para si mesmo, enquanto se enxugava e vestia o uniforme. Saiu do banheiro com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Pegou a mochila e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Vamos, Moony? Estou com fome!

- Claro, Sirius. Vamos. - Remus correspondeu ao sorriso do outro rapaz e saíram para o Grande Salão.

- Me diz uma coisa, Remus. Você prefere cabelos soltos ou presos? - Perguntou Sirius casualmente.

Lupin estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu, de qualquer forma.

- Hum... Nunca parei para pensar nisso... Mas acho que prefiro soltos. Por quê?

- Nada demais...

Remus olhou para os cabelos de Sirius, que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo.

- Mas não precisa soltar seus cabelos. Fica bonito assim também.

Sirius parou de caminhar e voltou-se para Remus.

- Você acha meus cabelos bonitos? - Perguntou só para confirmar.

- Claro, Sirius! Eu tenho olhos na cara e sei apreciar o que é bonito.

- Seus cabelos também são bonitos, Moony. - _E cheirosos demais. _Disse Sirius, sinceramente. A última parte era segredo, então não era para ser falada em voz alta.

- Você acha? - Remus sorriu um pouco desconfiado. - Será que a Marlene gosta deles? - Perguntou passando as mãos sobre os cabelos castanhos.

Lutando para esconder uma careta, Sirius respondeu, olhando em outra direção:

- Claro que gosta, Moony. Tenho certeza que ela gosta de seu cabelo.

Ajeitando a mochila no ombro, Sirius voltou a caminhar em direção ao Grande Salão. A mente dele fervilhava com os preparativos de seu plano. Remus ia ter um encontro muito, _muito _agradável esta manhã. Sorriu maliciosamente enquanto abria as portas e vasculhava com o olhar a mesa da sua casa, procurando a Marlene.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Cena do próximo capítulo:**

Cuidadosamente, Sirius espreitou da esquina do corredor e viu Remus parado, encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão pensativa. Concentrou-se e lançou um _Confundus_ potente no rapaz desavisado. Notou como a expressão de Moony suavizava-se. Respirou fundo, alisou dobras imaginárias na roupa, soltou os cabelos e colocou o elástico em volta do pulso direito. Penteou as mechas negras com os dedos, respirou fundo mais uma vez e caminhou em direção ao amigo.

- Olá Remus! Você queria falar comigo? - perguntou quando chegou onde Lupin estava.

Um cheiro delicioso envolveu o castanho. Lupin piscou para afastar a névoa dos pensamentos e abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Sim, estava te esperando. - Respondeu Lupin. Sem pensar, pegou a mão direita de Sirius, colocando-a sobre seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro da palma e do pulso, sendo embriagado pelo cheiro do animago. - Senti saudades...

* * *

**N/A:** Oiê! Eu não sou legal por ter atualizado tããããão rápido? ^__^ Mereço cookies - e **muitas reviews**!

Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada a todo mundo que favoritou, comentou e adicionou a fic a seus alerts. Vocês são amores demais e incentivam muito a essa autora que não ganha dinheiro algum com isso.

O próximo capítulo vem domingo que vem!

Até lá e **REVIEW**!


	5. Quinta Parte

**Agradecimento: **A Elora, minha marida, linda como sempre e beta adorável.

**

* * *

Being Awesome is a 24 hour job...**

**...but somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Quinta Parte**

Sirius divisou Marlene ao longe e caminhou em direção a ela resolutamente. Remus segurou o amigo pelo braço, impedindo-o de se aproximar dela.

- Ué? Pensei que era para entregar o bilhete. - Disse Sirius, escondendo um sorriso.

- Sim, mas não com todo mundo olhando, Sirius! - Remus respondeu realmente impaciente.

- Okay, okay! Vamos comer. Depois do café eu entrego o bilhete longe de olhos curiosos, tudo bem? - Replicou Padfoot, feliz por não ter que pôr em prática seu plano ali, na frente de toda a escola.

Sentaram-se lado a lado. Moony mal comeu por causa da ansiedade, ficava balançando a perna embaixo da mesa e lançando olhares de cachorrinho abandonado para Marlene. Sirius aguentou o café da manhã com um olhar determinado, quase sem tocar na sua comida também.

Padfoot recebeu uma cotovelada de Remus quando Marlene levantou. Olhou para seu amigo e o viu gesticular com a cabeça em direção à garota que estava saindo. Sem dizer nada, Sirius levantou-se e foi atrás da menina. Moony deixou a mesa _quase _discretamente e seguiu o amigo mantendo uma distância segura.

Assim que atravessaram a porta do grande salão, Marlene percebeu quem a seguia. A garota começou a hiperventilar, pois se lembrava das ameaças que Sirius fizera e estava com medo. Não era nada inteligente provocar um dos caras mais populares e perigosos da escola, as brigas deles eram lendárias e suas brincadeiras muitas vezes cruéis.

- Marlene! - Sirius chamou.

A menina parou de supetão, o coração já acelerado. Quando Sirius se aproximou, ela começou a sussurrar gaguejando:

- Si-Sirius! E-eu j-juro que não me aproximei dele! Eu ju-juro! - A menina falava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu sei. - O animago respondeu secamente. - Eu só quero te entregar isso. - E estendeu a mão com um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

Marlene leu o pergaminho, pálida e trêmula, com Sirius parado na sua frente. Depois de terminar a leitura, levantou timidamente os olhos para Remus, sorriu, assentiu para o rapaz, enfiou o pedaço de pergaminho dentro do livro que estava segurando e correu para a primeira aula.

Remus abriu um sorriso deslumbrado e acompanhou o amigo até a sala de aula em silêncio, com a maior cara de idiota apaixonado do mundo. _Ele é tão lindo. _Sirius pensou e se estapeou mentalmente. _Lindo? Estou ficando idiota também! Por isso que a Lily percebeu! _Ajeitou a mochila nas costas, soprou a mecha de cabelo que havia soltado do elástico e marchou para a aula.

O falatório monótono do professor Bins manteve Sirius sonolento até o final da aula. Assim que o sinal tocou, Remus pulou da cadeira e começou a recolher seu material da mesa.

- Deseje-me sorte, Padfoot. - Ele pediu enquanto caminhava para a saída.

- Boa sorte, Moony! - Respondeu Sirius alegremente. _Mas você nem vai precisar._

Sirius esperou alguns minutos, colocando seu material na mochila o mais calmamente possível, tomando muito mais tempo que o necessário. Só saiu da sala após ter certeza que tinha passado tempo suficiente para Remus chegar ao ponto de encontro com a Marlene.

_É agora. Sirius, fique calmo. Você já fez coisas mais difíceis, e nem havia um motivo nobre envolvido. O quê? Qual o motivo nobre envolvido? Fazer Remus não ficar triste, ué! Mas você poderia simplesmente dar o antídoto logo. Sim, poderia, mas quem vai dar o antídoto é o Peter. Se eu não deixar que ele faça essa parte, o coitado vai se sentir excluído. Não, ele não vai. Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Estou fazendo isso só para o meu prazer. Mentira, você está é desesperado. Desesperado, eu? Claro que não! Deixe de ser idiota, sua vozinha irritante! Então, se não está desesperado, espere até Remus tomar o antídoto e fale com ele. Mas aí minhas chances serão mínimas! Como falei, você está desesperado. Argh! Cala a boca, consciência maldita!_

Sirius calou as vozes de seu diálogo interno assim que se aproximou do local em que Remus estava esperando Marlene, e repassou mentalmente seu plano de ação. Jogou sua mochila atrás de uma armadura e preparou-se para agir. _Ainda há tempo para você desistir... E eu já falei para você calar a boca! _Ignorando seus pensamentos contraditórios, Padfoot colocou seus planos em ação.

Cuidadosamente, ele espreitou da esquina do corredor e viu Remus parado, encostado na parede com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão pensativa. Concentrou-se e lançou um potente _Confundus_ no rapaz desavisado. Notou como a expressão de Moony se suavizava. Sirius respirou fundo, alisou dobras imaginárias na roupa, soltou os cabelos e colocou o elástico em volta do pulso direito. Penteou as mechas negras com os dedos, respirou fundo mais uma vez e caminhou em direção ao amigo.

- Olá, Remus! Você queria falar comigo? - Ele perguntou quando chegou onde Lupin estava.

Um cheiro delicioso envolveu o castanho. Lupin piscou para afastar a névoa dos pensamentos e abriu um sorriso encantador.

- Sim, estava te esperando. - Respondeu Lupin. Sem pensar, pegou a mão direita de Sirius, colocando-a sobre seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e aspirou o cheiro da palma e do pulso, sendo embriagado pelo cheiro do animago. - Senti saudades...

- Eu também senti saudades. - Sirius respondeu roucamente, surpreendido pela desenvoltura do amigo. _Caralho, que feitiço potente! _

Sirius deixou Moony cheirar sua mão com abandono, achando aquilo incrivelmente sensual. Aproximou-se mais do amigo e começou a acariciar seus cabelos dourados com a mão esquerda, enquanto Lupin começava a distribuir beijos em sua palma direita.

- Posso? - Remus perguntou suavemente, tocando o elástico que estava no pulso do outro.

- Claro. - Sirius respondeu sem saber exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando.

Lupin retirou o elástico, colocando-o num bolso de suas vestes. Afastou um pouco a manga do uniforme de Sirius e começou a beijar o pulso, fazendo um caminho de beijos úmidos até a palma e voltando.

Sem perceber, Sirius estava com o corpo completamente colado ao do amigo, observando, encantado, a forma que Remus acariciava sua mão, surpreendendo-se com a reação de seu corpo a essa carícia inusitada.

Aproximou o rosto ao do amigo e começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente com a ponta do nariz. Sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido pelo braço do outro, num abraço carinhoso e deixou sua cabeça pender no pescoço de Remus, absorvendo o cheiro dele e suspirando.

- Remus... - Sirius sussurrou, com o rosto escondido no pescoço do amigo. Queria fazer tantas coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas agora que estava ali não sabia por onde começar.

- Sim? - Lupin respondeu soltando a mão que estava beijando, voltou o rosto para a nuca do amigo e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Eu... - Começou a falar e parou, lembrando-se de onde estavam. - Vamos para um local mais discreto?

- Claro. - Remus respondeu suavemente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Sirius foi guiado gentilmente para dentro da sala. Assim que entraram, ele procurou sua varinha, porém Lupin se adiantara e já estava executando feitiços para insonorizar e lacrar a porta. _Tenho que lembrar que ele é o homem, nesse encontro. _Padfoot rolou os olhos para si mesmo. _Rá! Só falta eu começar a falar fino._

Voltou de seu devaneio ao escutar Remus pigarrear. O amigo estava sorrindo, encostado numa mesa velha, e a vontade que Sirius tinha era de pular nele e sufocá-lo com beijos. Lupin estendeu uma mão para ele, convidando-o a se aproximar. Não precisou fazer nenhum outro convite.

Num movimento ansioso, Sirius segurou a nuca de Remus com uma mão e o abraçou com a outra, puxando o amigo para um beijo. O primeiro beijo deles.

Assim que seus lábios se tocaram, Sirius sentiu seu corpo derreter. Com certeza era o beijo mais atrapalhado que dava em sua vida e nem percebia, ou se importava. Quem vai reparar em dentes batendo quando se esperou tanto para beijar essa pessoa?

Sirius já tinha beijado algumas pessoas e sempre comparou as experiências, porém aquela era incomparável, insuperável. Não porque Remus beijasse melhor que todas as outras pessoas, mas sim porque era _ele_. Era quente e intenso, dominador e gentil. Padfoot nunca se imaginara cedendo o controle da situação daquela forma com outra pessoa, porém ele confiava em Moony, e isso fez tudo ser ainda mais bonito.

Remus estava correspondendo com o mesmo entusiasmo, apertando-o contra seu corpo e inclinando-se sobre Sirius, como se quisesse fundir os dois corpos. Nesse momento parecia que quem tinha sido atingido pelo _Confundus _fora Sirius, pois sua mente estava nublada e seu corpo contraía e relaxava de acordo com os toques e beijos que recebia.

Antes que percebesse, Sirius estava de costas para a parede, sendo esmagado pelo corpo de Remus, a língua do castanho entrando e saindo suavemente de sua boca, simulando outro movimento, mais íntimo e profundo. Aquela carícia lançou uma onda de excitação pelo corpo de Sirius, fazendo-o emitir um som sufocado de prazer.

O cheiro de Sirius, somado à letargia causada pelo feitiço, faziam Remus se sentir suspenso, flutuando numa nuvem de prazer. Porém, quando ele ouviu o gemido abafado que Padfoot soltara, uma excitação poderosa cobriu toda a letargia, e Moony sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, aumentando instintivamente a intensidade dos beijos e das carícias.

Sirius estava pressionado contra a parede, sendo devorado por Remus, sentindo o ar diminuir à medida que a excitação crescia. Num movimento apressado e desajeitado, ele retirou a camisa do outro de dentro da calça, enfiando as mãos por dentro da roupa, acariciando e apertando as costas do amigo de uma forma quase desesperada. Ele queria mais. Ele queria _tudo_.

Incentivado pelas ações do outro, Remus arrancou a túnica dele, jogando a peça de roupa de qualquer jeito no chão, folgou a gravata e abriu os botões superiores, fazendo um caminho descendente de beijos que ia do queixo de Sirius até o pescoço. Instintivamente fechou os lábios sobre a junção do pescoço com o ombro, sugou e mordeu, recebendo mais um gemido abafado como recompensa.

Sirius cravou as unhas sobre as omoplatas de Remus e desceu arranhando até a parte baixa das costas do amigo, fazendo-o sibilar e morder seu pescoço com mais força, provocando um arrepio que percorreu todo o corpo do animago. _Oh, Merlin..._ Padfoot estava totalmente excitado, sentindo o corpo queimar de necessidade.

Desceu as mãos das costas de Moony e o puxou pelas nádegas, esfregando o corpo no do amigo, provocando gemidos em ambos. Remus afastou o rosto do pescoço do amigo, onde estava enterrado, subindo até a orelha de Sirius.

- Adoro teu cheiro. - Remus sussurrou com a voz pesada, mordendo e chupando o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius.

Padfoot levantou uma mão e puxou o rosto de Remus ansiosamente, de forma afoita, batendo o nariz no do amigo, e pouco se importando. Segurou o outro pela nuca, impedindo que ele se afastasse, e beijou sofregamente, sorvendo os lábios, a língua, embriagando-se nas sensações de ter Remus daquela forma. Sirius queria _tanto _aquilo.

Moony começou a pressionar os quadris nos do amigo, e Padfoot correspondeu os movimentos, fechando os dedos na nuca e na nádega de Remus, impulsionando o corpo de encontro ao dele, sentindo a excitação atingir níveis estratosféricos.

O beijo estava selvagem agora, não havia nada mais da forma atrapalhada do início. Eles apertavam um ao outro, roçando, beijando, chupando, mordendo e gemendo.

Remus queria sentir mais, então colocou uma das pernas entre as de Sirius e pressionou os quadris, esfregando para cima e para baixo. O animago se arrepiou, e instintivamente tentou fechar as pernas e se afastar um pouco. Sem se afastar um milímetro, Moony encostou o nariz no ouvido de Padfoot e implorou:

- Por favor, deixa, meu amor. - Ele falou e beijou atrás da orelha do amigo. - Eu só quero te sentir. Não vou fazer nada demais. - Completou acariciando o lóbulo da orelha com a ponta no nariz.

Sirius ficou um pouco mais calmo e assentiu em silêncio, permitindo Remus fazer o que queria. Moony retomou o beijo com mais calma, lambendo os lábios do amigo, e chupando suavemente. Afastou um pouco as pernas de Sirius de forma que conseguisse estar entre as duas, movendo o corpo de forma lânguida e constante.

A excitação não tinha diminuído nem um milímetro e Sirius tinha resolvido deixar tudo correr da forma que o amigo quisesse. As mãos de Remus desceram para as nádegas de Padfoot, apertando e acariciando firmemente, enquanto os quadris se roçavam constantemente. A fricção estava enlouquecedora, era _tão bom, tão bom_...

Remus mordeu suavemente os lábios do amigo, chupando e lambendo, puxando entre os lábios, convidando a língua de Sirius para entrar. Instintivamente, Padfoot pressionou a língua entre os lábios de Moony, sentindo um suspiro escapar pelo nariz do amigo.

Enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos de Sirius, Remus acariciou a língua do amigo com a sua, envolvendo e sugando. Uma das mãos dele deslizou mais para baixo e ergueu a perna de Padfoot, apoiando a coxa dele sobre seu quadril, o joelho dobrado em suas costas mantendo os corpos juntos.

Remus estava sentindo seu corpo febril, cego de necessidade. Investiu sobre Sirius, mantendo o amigo no lugar, segurando firmemente no quadril e na coxa erguida, movendo-se junto com ele.

_Oh, Merlin! _Mesmo preso sob várias capas de roupas, Sirius estava quase explodindo. Remus tocava seu corpo tão intensamente que ele poderia alcançar o clímax se aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo.

Remus continuou investindo e roçando os quadris nos do amigo, moveu a boca de forma que absorvesse mais da língua de Sirius e chupou. Mas não foi _chupar simplesmente_, ele moveu os lábios, sugando de uma forma tão erótica, _tão gostosa, _movendo como se estivesse fazendo sexo oral na língua do animago sem parar de se esfregar em Sirius por um segundo. _Oh, Merlin! Oh! Oh... _E já não tinha mais volta. Sirius sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer e foi atingido pelo orgasmo mais intenso da sua vida.

_Oh, meu doce Merlin... Acabei de gozar nas calças. Que vergonha! _Enquanto Sirius se debatia internamente entre a satisfação, a letargia do orgasmo e a sensação de vergonha, Remus continuou beijando e se esfregando nele, até que o animago o sentiu estremecer e relaxar, atingindo seu próprio clímax poucos segundos depois, com um gemido longo e profundo.

Remus afastou seus rostos e sorriu para o amigo. Só agora Sirius percebia que os dois estavam com as camisas completamente abertas, os cintos desfeitos, as túnicas jogadas no chão, os cabelos arrepiados, suados e ofegantes. Moony o beijou de novo, languidamente.

- Estava com tanta saudade você. - Remus disse suspirando e beijando a ponta do nariz de Sirius.

O animago sentiu uma onda insana de ciúmes. Aproveitando o efeito do feitiço, ele perguntou:

- Como assim? Nós já fizemos isso muitas vezes?

- Não. Claro que não. Estava com saudade de você, não do que acabamos de fazer. - Disse Remus tentando acalmar quem ele pensava ser Marlene. - Se bem que a partir de agora vou morrer de saudades disso também. - Completou brincando e dando outro beijo na ponta do nariz do amigo.

Padfoot sorriu e beijou Remus também, satisfeito por Marlene nunca ter beijado _seu _Moony. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, trocando beijos e carícias.

- Remus.

- Sim?

- Queria te pedir uma coisa. - Disse o animago.

- Pode pedir o que quiser. - Remus respondeu.

- Queria que isso que aconteceu ficasse entre nós.

- Por quê? - Moony perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Porque estamos apenas começando. Você é um cara popular, monitor e tudo. Eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que estou com você por interesse. - Sirius falou fazendo um biquinho.

- Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensem, só com o que você pensa. - Remus respondeu dando um beijinho no biquinho de Sirius. - Não se preocupe com os outros.

- Eu me preocupo, Remus. Não gosto que pensem mal de mim. - Sirius falou com um tom de voz afetada que Marlene costumava usar. - O melhor é a gente manter as aparências por enquanto e continuar como antes na frente dos outros. Você entende, não é? - Ele completou fazendo sua patenteada cara de inocência, confiando no efeito do feitiço.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim. - Moony respondeu insatisfeito, mas resignado.

- Obrigado, Remus! - Sirius respondeu, abraçando e beijando o amigo novamente, aproveitando os últimos minutos junto com ele.

Os rapazes se beijaram mais um pouco até ouvirem o sinal anunciando o final das aulas que estavam acontecendo. Com má vontade, eles se afastaram e começaram a colocar as roupas que ainda estavam afastadas ou jogadas pelo chão.

- Eu vou sair antes. Você espera uns três minutos para sair, tudo bem? - Disse Sirius com um sorriso sedutor, dando um último beijo no amigo.

- Tudo bem. - Remus respondeu.

Assim que saiu da sala, Sirius correu para o lugar onde tinha jogado sua mochila e escondeu-se numa passagem secreta com a ponta da varinha numa fresta, esperando o amigo ir para o Grande Salão. Depois de alguns minutos Remus passou pela frente do local onde ele estava, e Padfoot sussurrou um _Finite Incantatem_.

Remus piscou repetidamente e franziu o cenho. Olhou para todos os lados, coçou o pescoço e prosseguiu no caminho para o Grande Salão. Sirius contou até 100 e saiu do esconderijo, encaminhando-se para o Grande Salão por um caminho diferente. Antes de chegar lá, deu uma passada num banheiro para arrumar a bagunça que estava nas suas calças.

_Eu sou muito idiota mesmo! Vou lá, beijo, abraço e me esfrego nele sem pensar no depois. Agora como vai ser? Eu quero mais, droga! O pior é que Moony está suspirando por aquela lambisgóia, e eu não posso fazer mais nada por enquanto. Eu sou um idiota mesmo! Vou ficar na vontade. Que merda! _Então a vozinha da consciência de Sirius zombou dele: _Eu te avise-ei... _

Quando Sirius chegou para almoçar Remus já estava sentado. O animago caminhou tranquilamente e sentou do lado do amigo.

- Obrigado, Padfoot! - Remus sussurrou, com um sorriso radiante.

- De nada, Moony. O encontro foi bom então? - Sirius perguntou, metade curioso em saber o que o amigo tinha achado do encontro com ele e metade irritado consigo mesmo.

- Foi maravilhoso! Estou em estado de graça! Ela é perfeita, Padfoot... - Remus disse olhando discretamente para Marlene e suspirando.

Marlene se percebeu observada e ergueu a vista na direção de Remus. Olhou para Sirius de supetão e abaixou rapidamente o olhar para o prato. Ao ver a menina desviando os olhos, Moony voltou a comer, suspirando resignado.

_Argh! Se ele não estivesse sob o efeito de uma poção eu ia dar um cascudo nele! _Sirius olhou para Peter, que estava sentado do outro lado de Remus, e acenou positivamente a cabeça para ele. Quando voltou o olhar novamente para Remus, o rapaz estava mais uma vez olhando para Marlene e suspirando.

Marlene olhou para Moony e ele deu uma piscadela disfarçada para ela. A menina arregalou os olhos e quase se engasgou com a comida. Remus abaixou o olhar e sorriu para o prato. _Ai que ódio! Eu sou um imbecil mesmo! Acabei de fazer ele se apaixonar mais por ela! _Padfoot sentiu uma vontade quase irresistível de bater a cabeça na mesa. _Quase. _Antes de jogar a cabeça na mesa ele se lembrou do prato de comida e freiou a ação impulsiva.

- O que tá acontecendo, Padfoot? - James perguntou ao ver a movimentação entranha entre os amigos, no mesmo instante em que Peter erguia um braço para pegar o vaso de água.

Sirius não respondeu, pois tinha um outro plano para colocar em ação. Assim que Wormtail pegou o vaso, Sirius falou erguendo o copo:

- Peter, coloca um pouco de água para mim?

- Claro, Sirius! - O garoto respondeu alegremente.

Sirius ergueu o copo acima da cabeça de um Remus distraído e Wormtail derramou todo o conteúdo do vaso sobre ele.

Remus fez uma cara de surpresa e raiva para Peter por exatamente um segundo. Após esse segundo ele piscou e sua expressão mudou para uma de confusão. Olhou para Marlene do outro lado da mesa e ficou mortificado. Um rubor intenso desceu por suas bochechas e seu pescoço.

Marlene percebendo que Remus a observava novamente, levantou o olhar para ele instintivamente. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ela abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Oh, céus! - Remus sussurrou ao lembrar tudo que ele achava que tinham feito poucos minutos atrás.

Sem aguentar mais a sensação de vergonha e desgosto, Lupin levantou de um pulo e saiu correndo do Grande Salão.

- Mas que merda! - Sirius esbravejou, empurrando o prato para longe. Sua fome tinha se evaporado.

- O que aconteceu, Padfoot? - James sussurrou, puxando Padfoot para poderem conversar baixo.

Peter se aproximou dos dois amigos e disse antes que Sirius pudesse responder:

- Ele enfeitiçou Moony e se agarrou com ele numa sala vazia.

- Como é que é?! - James gritou no meio do Salão atraindo a atenção de todos.

- Fala baixo, porra! - Sirius falou entre os dentes, fechando as mãos em punho sobre a mesa.

- Como assim você agarrou Moony? - James sussurrou. - E como assim você _enfeitiçou _ele?

- O que você queria me seguindo, Wormtail? - Sirius perguntou, ignorando olimpicamente as perguntas de James e apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos fechadas.

- Eu não tava te seguindo, Sirius. Estava seguindo Moony. Depois dessa história da poção eu fiquei de olho nele, para que não acontecesse nada arriscado. Foi para o bem dele. - Peter se explicou e Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo, agradecido por Wormtail demonstrar esse cuidado com Remus. - Mas não se preocupe. Quando a coisa ficou quente de verdade eu fui embora. - Ele completou dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius.

- Como é que é?! - James gritou atraindo a atenção de todos novamente.

Sirius puxou os cabelos e bateu a cabeça na mesa repetidamente, praguejando baixinho. Toda a gratidão por Peter desaparecera após a última frase saída da boca do amigo.

- Sirius, não faça isso, você tá parecendo um elfo doméstico se castigando. - Peter falou, tentando parar o amigo.

- Eu sou um idiota. - Padfoot falou sem parar de bater a cabeça.

- Isso a gente já sabe. Agora pára de castigar a mesa com sua testa e me explica o que aconteceu! - James exigiu.

- Você ouviu o que Peter falou? - O animago perguntou.

- Sim. Ele disse que você enfeitiçou e agarrou Moony. Isso procede? - James perguntou.

- Desde quando o Peter mente? - Sirius perguntou de volta.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin! Você acabou de cagar tudo, Padfoot! - Prongs falou com uma careta.

- Não tem nada cagado ainda. Só vai ficar cagado se vocês contarem alguma coisa, e eu EXIJO, com meu direito de membro fundador desse grupo, que vocês não falem nada! - Sirius sussurrou de forma tão intensa que parecia que estava gritando.

- Mas Padfoot, por que merda você foi fazer isso? - James perguntou.

- É Sirius, por que você agarrou Moony desse jeito, enfeitiçando ele? É quase a mesma coisa que a Marlene fez tentando te enfeitiçar. - Peter reforçou a pergunta.

- Pensem bem se vocês não fariam algo assim se estivessem no meu lugar. Pensem! - Sirius falou seriamente, apontando o indicador para cada um dos dois antes de levantar e sair atrás de Remus.

Prongs e Wormtail se entreolharam e perceberam que sim, eles fariam, se não a mesma coisa, algo bastante parecido. Decidiram não contar nada, porém isso não queria dizer que deixariam Sirius em paz sobre esse assunto.

Lily, que observava essa movimentação de longe, esperou Sirius sair do Grande Salão e o seguiu.

- Sirius! - Ela chamou quando atingiram o corredor.

- Sim, Lily?

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou.

- Nada. - Foi a resposta curta que o animago deu.

- Como nada? Eu ouvi os gritos de Potter e percebi a movimentação entranha entre vocês depois que Remus saiu.

- Não foi nada, Lily. Ele acabou de sair do efeito da poção e ficou chateado comigo.

- Foi só isso? - Ela pressionou mais um pouco.

- Sim. Só isso. - Sirius respondeu e continuou o seu caminho. Tinha que falar com Remus.

Ao ver Sirius dobrar a esquina e sumir de vista, Lily decidiu que iria investigar sobre o assunto. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa que envolvia Sirius, Remus e Marlene. Nada como um fato intrigante para aguçar o instinto investigador da ruiva. Ela não se chamava Lily Evans se não conseguisse descobrir tudo o que aconteceu.

**

* * *

N/A:** E aí, galera? ^__^ Todos estão bonzinhos? Espero que sim.

A fic acabou de ultrapassar a metade... Isso quer dizer que estamos chegando ao final e à frase inspiradora, sobre a qual falei nas notas iniciais do primeiro capítulo. Continuem acompanhando!

Obrigada a todo mundo que favoritou, adicionou a seus alerts e comentou essa fic. Vocês me fazem feliz. S2

Mas então? Ainda não deixou review? Vamos lá, clica ali embaixo e **REVIEW!**


	6. Sexta Parte

**Agradecimento: **A Ludmills e Elora, betas adoráveis! S2

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job...**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Sexta parte**

Sirius saiu correndo em direção à Torre, imaginando que Remus poderia ter se refugiado no dormitório. Parou bruscamente de correr quando se viu refletido no vidro de um quadro na sala comunal. Lá estavam elas, adornando seu pescoço em locais _estratégicos_: duas manchas provenientes das atividades a que ele se dedicou mais cedo, marcas feitas pela boca de Remus. _Provas do crime. _Se fosse noutra situação, ele teria o maior orgulho de ostentar aquelas marcas, porém, dada a atual configuração dos fatos, ele teria que camuflar. Lançou um feitiço de glamour e continuou seu caminho.

Assim que chegou à porta do dormitório, parou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida escadas acima. Respirou fundo e entrou. Remus estava sentado no chão ao lado da sua cama, torcendo as mãos na barra da túnica com uma expressão de desgosto na cara. Sirius caminhou lentamente em direção ao amigo e sentou-se na cama.

- Moony... - Ele começou.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Sirius. - Remus cortou sem olhar pra ele.

- Moony, não é pra tanto. - Sirius respondeu.

- No momento, eu estou com muita raiva de você, _muita mesmo_. Apreciaria se você me deixasse sozinho para que eu possa me acalmar. - Remus disse ainda sem olhar para Sirius, apertando os dentes.

- Também não é para tanto! Eu não fiz nada! - Sirius falou e sua consciência cantou: _Mentiroso! Mentiroso! Tão mentiroso..._

- Não é para tanto? - Remus sibilou voltando os olhos para Sirius. - Você inventa de fazer cartões, como se alguém da escola precisasse de um pedaço de pergaminho com seu nome escrito para lembrar quem é você, não toma cuidado suficiente com eles, infecta toda a escola com uma poção do amor, e, depois que toda a escola está desinfetada, não toma cuidado suficiente para que eu não seja infectado. Com certeza não é para tanto. - Remus riu amargamente.- Ah, eu esqueci um detalhe: você aproveita e promove um encontro entre eu e a louca que infectou os cartões, SABENDO QUE EU ESTAVA FORA DE MIM! Sirius, você está com a cabeça onde? - Remus terminou erguendo as mãos para o céu em desespero.

- Okay, eu fiz merda. - Sirius falou olhando para o chão.

- Sim, você fez merda. Uma grande, espaçosa e fedorenta merda! - Remus estava vermelho de fúria. - Você parou para pensar que no meu normal eu não ia querer me agarrar com a Marlene, Sirius? Por que infernos você foi entregar o bilhete pra ela?

- Eu não achei que teria algum problema. Você tava afim, achei que iria curtir. - Sirius deu de ombros, ainda sem se atrever a olhar para o amigo.

- Seu problema não é ser inconsequente, Sirius. Seu problema é nunca pensar nos outros.

- Ei, não exagere! - Sirius respondeu, erguendo os olhos para Remus. - Eu penso nas outras pessoas sim!

- Ah, pensa? Então em quem exatamente você estava pensando ao promover um encontro entre eu e a Marlene, sabendo que eu estava sob efeito da poção? - Remus perguntou.

- Eu... - Sirius começou e engoliu em seco, sem conseguir terminar.

Em quem ele estava pensando? Em si mesmo, para falar a verdade. E isso fazia Remus ter razão no que acabara de dizer e Sirius não gostaria admitir isso.

- Exatamente o que eu pensei. - O outro rapaz disse, levantando-se do chão.

Remus saiu do dormitório batendo a porta com força e deixando Sirius pensando que a tentativa de melhorar o humor dele não tinha ido tão bem. _Provavelmente seria pior se ele soubesse que era comigo e não com a Marlene que ele ficou naquela sala. Que merda! _Ele se estapeou mentalmente._ Calma, Sirius. Ele está com raiva agora, mas logo passa. Moony é assim. Sempre perdoa. _

Sirius passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando se acalmar. Antes de sair pegou outro elástico, prendeu o cabelo e foi para a aula de Runas Antigas.

oo0oo

A aula de Runas foi tão animada quanto alimentar um flobberworm. Sirius lançava olhares para Remus que eram olimpicamente ignorados, ou pior, eram recebidos com um franzir de cenho. Ainda era cedo para ele ter desculpado tudo, mas Padfoot nunca fora conhecido por seu particular estoque de paciência, então na hora do jantar ele já estava no princípio de uma crise de pânico.

Remus sentou-se ao lado de Lily que, Sirius estranhou, estava sentada longe de Marlene. James, como sempre, sentou-se o mais próximo possível de Lily, mantendo-se em seu campo de visão, ou seja, na frente dela. Isso fazia com que ele e James estivessem sentados na frente da ruiva e de Remus.

James não tirava os olhos de Lily, que o ignorava muitíssimo bem. _A prática fazia a perfeição_, era o que dizia o pai de Sirius, e com certeza aquela ruiva danada tinha prática em ignorar James. Peter estava ao seu lado, comendo tranquilamente e conversando com uma Hufflepuff que ele estava disposto a conquistar.

Remus e Lily conversaram baixo durante todo o jantar, e Padfoot manteve os ouvidos acesos, ouvindo a conversa deles atenciosamente sem desviar os olhos do prato. Uma das coisas que ele devia à sua forma animaga era ter aprendido a focar sua audição, pois com a hiper audição canina, se ele não tivesse a habilidade de focar, facilmente enlouqueceria.

- Então foi você que ajudou Sirius com a poção? - Remus perguntou em voz baixa para a ruiva.

- Sim, fui eu. - Lily respondeu. - Mas não tive nada a ver com o plano para aplicar o antídoto em você, que isso fique claro. - Ela completou rindo um pouco e sendo acompanhada por Remus.

- É. Eles não costumam ser muito discretos. - O rapaz respondeu com um sorriso leve.

- Sirius se dedicou muito a preparar a poção o mais rápido possível. - Ela falou.

- Sirius? Nossa, até anteontem era "aquele Black". - Remus falou imitando a voz da amiga e a careta de desgosto que ela fazia quando falava em Sirius.

- É verdade. - Ela riu um pouco antes de continuar. - Só que com toda a confusão da poção acabei percebendo que ele não é tão mau assim. Às vezes. - Completou erguendo uma sobrancelha e arrancando uma gargalhada baixa do rapaz.

- _Às vezes _ele não é tão mau mesmo. - Ele disse e soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- O que aconteceu, Remus? Eu vi a forma que você saiu daqui do salão no almoço e Sirius foi correndo atrás de você. - Lily perguntou.

- Bem... - Remus mordeu o lábio inferior pensando por onde começar, mas desistiu. Não adiantava nada contar a Lily sobre ter se agarrado com Marlene pela manhã. Resolveu mudar de assunto. - Aconteceram algumas coisas estranhas. Por exemplo, têm algumas coisas que eu lembro claramente, outras não. Parece que alguns momentos se misturaram numa névoa em minha mente. Eu consigo lembrar, mas vagamente, sabe?

- Não, não sei. - Lily respondeu se aproximando mais dele. - Você lembra vagamente de quais momentos?

- Hoje pela manhã, por exemplo – ele se absteve de comentar qual parte específica da manhã estava nublada na mente dele –, é um dos momentos mais vagos. É assim, eu lembro o que aconteceu, mas não exatamente.

- Não exatamente? - Lily estava intrigada.

- Deixe eu tentar me explicar melhor. - Remus franziu os lábios e continuou. - Eu lembro tudo o que senti, mas não o que fiz. Dá pra entender isso? - Ele estava olhando para ela com o cenho franzido e Sirius sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Mais ou menos. - Lily ponderou. - Só que esse não é um efeito normal de poções de amor. Por exemplo, a Amortentia, o cheiro dela é o mesmo das coisas que você mais gosta, então, quando você está sob o efeito dela, a pessoa que te deu a poção passa a emitir o cheiro do que você mais gosta. É uma artimanha mágica para que você se mantenha atraído a ela mesmo à distância, por causa da memória olfativa ¹. Mas quando o efeito passa, as memórias do que aconteceu permanecem.

- Agora que você falou, eu percebo que realmente eu sentia o cheiro do que mais me atrai quando estava perto da Marlene ou pensava nela. - Remus falou pensativamente.

- Exatamente. Essa é uma reação esperada, mas esquecer o que aconteceu não é. - Lily falou. - Será foi algum problema com o antídoto?

- A questão, Lily, é que não é um esquecimento de verdade, sabe? Eu lembro, mas não claramente. - Ele disse.

- Do que exatamente você não lembra com clareza?

- Er... - Remus pigarreou e Sirius sentiu seu estômago apertar. Fazia uns dois minutos que ele mastigava o mesmo bocado de comida e não engolia.

- Ah... É algo constrangedor, então? - Lily disse dando uma risadinha. - Tudo bem, Remus. Não precisa contar se te constrange.

- Obrigado, Lily. Realmente é algo constrangedor, mesmo imaginando que você ficará sabendo uma hora ou outra, prefiro não falar nisso. - Remus falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- De qualquer forma, pode contar comigo se precisar de alguma coisa. - Ela falou dando tapinhas no braço de Remus.

- Obrigado, novamente. Se eu precisar de algo falarei com você. - Remus respondeu suavemente, estava agradecido de verdade pela ajuda da amiga.

- Agora, você falou um bocado, mas não disse o que isso tem a ver com Sirius. - Lily falou e Sirius sentiu sua cabeça latejar e engoliu o bocado de comida, quase se engasgando no processo.

- Desde o começo, a culpa de toda essa confusão foi dele. - Ele falou franzindo o cenho.

- Bem, não posso discordar. - Ela falou lançando um olhar de relance para Sirius que mantinha a cabeça baixa sobre o prato. - Mas eu sei que ele não fez por mal. Pelo menos não dessa vez.

- Sim, mas ele sempre faz coisas desse tipo, muitas não são por mal e sempre alguém se ferra no lugar dele. Engraçado, né? - Remus disse amargamente.

- Ah, Remus, não é para tanto, é? - Lily falou, tentando deixar o ambiente mais leve.

- Não sei, Lily. Pode ser. - Ele respondeu sem melhorar nem um pouco a expressão. Ele estava realmente chateado.

- Padfoot. - James falou e Sirius se viu forçado a mudar o foco da audição para o amigo. - Que merda você tá fazendo com suas batatas? Você sabe que se fosse para ser purê, eles serviriam elas moídas. - Ele falou apontado para a papa que Sirius tinha feito com as batatas sem perceber.

- Eu gosto delas assim, Prongs. - Sirius respondeu secamente tentando acabar com essa conversa sem sentido e voltar a focar a audição na conversa dos outros dois.

- Ui, tá certo. Ficou toda chateadinha porque Moony te deu uns gritos? Qual é, Padfoot? Poderia ter sido muito pior. - James falou dando tapinhas no ombro de Sirius. – Já, já passa a raiva dele.

- Eu sei, mas estou com vontade de ficar chateado. Posso? - Sirius falou apertando os dentes.

- Okay, okay. - James respondeu erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição. - Se você quer se entregar às práticas mais patéticas das bichas apaixonadas, eu não posso fazer nada para te impedir.

Sirius ergueu a faca que estava usando para cortar as batatas de forma ameaçadora.

- Uma das práticas das bichas apaixonadas é matar quem fica perturbando usando facas cegas. Estou pensando seriamente em começar por você. - Sirius sibilou.

- Nossa, que violenta! - James riu e deixou o amigo em paz.

Quando Sirius voltou seu olhar para frente, Remus tinha acabado de jantar e estava se levantando. Seus olhos se encontraram e Remus desviou o olhar rapidamente. Sirius esperou exatos dois segundos antes de levantar e ir atrás dele.

Quando saiu do Grande Salão, Remus já tinha sumido e ele teria que usar o mapa para encontrá-lo. Foi para a sala comunal esperar James que estava com o mapa, não queria voltar para o Grande Salão só para pegar o mapa e dar de cara com a risadinha que Prongs soltaria. Atravessou o quadro da Dama Gorda e afundou numa poltrona, esperando e pensando.

oo0oo

Remus sentiu Sirius indo atrás dele assim que tinha se levantado, então quando atravessou as portas do Grande Salão começou a correr desembestado, virando numa esquina e entrando numa sala de aula vazia. Lançou alguns feitiços de privacidade na porta, mesmo sabendo que se Sirius quisesse poderia encontrá-lo de qualquer forma usando o mapa.

O rapaz sentou no chão com as costas apoiadas contra a porta e fechou os olhos tentando lembrar o que tinha acontecido pela manhã. Ele lembrava claramente de ter ido esperar Marlene, mas a partir daí tudo era meio borrado. Ela chegou, mas Remus não saberia dizer exatamente sobre o que conversaram.

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: eles se beijaram. Muito. E não só isso, eles se esfregaram bastante, ele abriu a blusa dela, com certeza. Só que não tinha detalhes. A mente dele não conseguia mostrar detalhes do corpo dela, apenas sensações. A pele quente, os arrepios que os gemidos dela provocaram, não dava para lembrar o som da voz dela, mas as sensações foram intensas, e, bem, ele tinha gozado nas calças. Não é como se aquilo acontecesse sempre, mas não chegava a ser uma vergonha, afinal ele ainda era um adolescente.

O que o intrigava era o fato de que não tinha rosto nenhum associado a essa lembrança em particular. Ele poderia colocar o rosto de quem quisesse, inclusive o corpo, e a lembrança ainda teria sentido. Ele só tinha certeza que estava com a Marlene por causa daquele bilhete maldito que Sirius tinha entregado mais cedo.

Sirius. Eis aí outro problema, porque por mais que Remus quisesse manter isso longe da sua mente, foi impossível depois de ter ouvido as palavras de Lily. _A pessoa que te deu a poção passa a emitir o cheiro do que você mais gosta. _E ele sentia o cheiro de terra molhada, de pipoca, de livro novo, e _dele_.

Enquanto durou o efeito da poção Remus não percebia, mas agora que os seus sentidos estavam novamente em cem por cento, era claro como água limpa. E ele nem precisava forçar a mente para saber com detalhes qual o cheiro que ele sentiu enquanto beijava a Marlene. Era o cheiro de Sirius. Todo o tempo.

E esse descobrimento não era confortável. Definitivamente não.

Ele ficou ali no chão por mais alguns minutos até resolver voltar pra Sala Comunal antes que algum dos seus amigos viesse procurá-lo. Ele inventaria alguma coisa para estudar e se esconderia atrás de um livro até a hora de dormir.

oo0oo

Assim que James voltou do jantar Sirius se aproximou dele.

- Prongs, me empresta o mapa. - O rapaz falou em voz baixa, sem querer chamar a atenção das outras pessoas.

- Claro, Padfoot. - James respondeu, e começou a remexer na mochila até achar o mapa e entregar pra ele.

- Pra quê você quer o mapa, Sirius? - Peter perguntou.

Sirius olhou pra ele com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

- Qual é, Peter? Agora tenho que dizer tudo o que faço para vocês? - Ele perguntou na defensiva.

- Claro que não, imbecil, a gente sabe o que você vai fazer com o mapa. - James falou.

- Sim, sabemos. Só perguntei para ver se você assumia. - Peter completou com uma risadinha.

- E também foi bom para ganharmos tempo, pois a pessoa que você ia procurar acaba de chegar. Não precisa mais correr atrás dele. - James disse com um gesto de cabeça, apontando discretamente para o quadro que acabava de abrir deixando Remus entrar na sala.

Remus passou direto por eles e sentou num tapete perto de uma mesa baixa. Abriu a mochila, tirou um livro pesado de dentro e começou a ler.

Sirius aproximou-se do amigo lentamente, com certo receio de brigarem novamente. Remus percebeu pela visão periférica a aproximação dele e ficou tenso. Apertou o livro nas mãos e tentou respirar lentamente. Ele não queria brigar mais, e para ser exato, não queria falar com Sirius agora.

- Moony. - Sirius chamou em voz baixa, sentando em frente ao outro rapaz, que fingia ler.

- Sirius. - Remus respondeu sem desviar os olhos do livro, na esperança de que Sirius captasse o recado e o deixasse em paz.

- Olha, Moony, eu sei que você tá chateado comigo, mas, porra cara, não aconteceu nada tão grave assim. - Sirius falou impacientemente.

Remus descansou o livro sobre a mesa, fechou os olhos e pressionou a ponte do nariz. _Merlin, dai-me paciência!_

- Sirius, nesse preciso momento eu quero estar sozinho. Seria de grande ajuda que você não falasse comigo por enquanto. - Ele disse calmamente, controlando a vontade de atirar o livro na cara de Padfoot.

- Moony, você não tá assim só por causa da poção do amor. Eu sei que não é só por isso, você não é tão exagerado assim. O que aconteceu para você ficar me destratando desse jeito?

- Eu não estou te destratando. - Remus falou mantendo a voz calma. - Estou tentando te _ignorar_, só que estou tendo pouco sucesso porque você não para de me perturbar.

- Agora eu te perturbo? - Sirius falou indignado.

- Sim, Sirius. Nesse exato momento sua presença me perturba, porque eu estou com raiva de você, caso não tenha percebido, e quando eu fico com raiva prefiro ficar longe do objeto que causou essa raiva. Você poderia colaborar mais um pouco. - Respondeu Remus sem levantar o olhar para o amigo.

- Mas Moony, a poção não foi culpa minha. Você pode jogar na minha cara que foi e tudo mais, só que eu estou com a consciência limpa. Eu não incentivei em nenhum momento aquela loucura. - Sirius argumentou.

- Sirius, minha raiva não é apenas pela poção. Eu sei que _disso _você não tem culpa. Minha raiva é por, entre outras coisas, você ter entregado o maldito bilhete! - Remus falou com os dentes apertados e ergueu o olhar para Sirius.

- O beijo dela é tão ruim assim? - Sirius espetou, consciente da pequena chama de raiva que surgiu dentro dele.

Ele tinha ficado fora de si com os beijos de Remus, de uma forma trêmula e bem pouco digna. Era desesperante estar nesse estado de nervos, segurando pelos cabelos a vontade de pular sobre Remus e não soltá-lo mais.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Sirius! O que importa é o fato de termos ficado sem meu consentimento.

- Remus... - Sirius começou, respirando fundo. - Olha, eu sei que você estava fora de si, só que você me pediu para entregar o bilhete a ela, eu achei que estaria tudo bem, afinal ela é bonitinha. - _Eca, não! _- Você não gostou de ficar com ela, então?

- É claro que gostei, Sirius. Foi maravilhoso, mais do que poderia imaginar, e o problema é exatamente esse. Foi maravilhoso, mas não foi algo que eu tivesse querido. Não com ela, pelo menos. - Remus disse de forma cansada.

- Então você preferia ter ficado com outra pessoa? - A pergunta saiu dos lábios de Sirius sem ele nem perceber direito.

- Eu... - Remus não sabia como responder aquilo.

Se ele gostaria que tivesse sido outra pessoa? Provavelmente sim, agora que ele era consciente dos sentimentos que tinha, mas não na hora que aconteceu.

- Moony, você gosta de outra pessoa? - Sirius insistiu.

- Não é bem assim, Sirius. Meu problema é que foi tudo artificial. Eu queria ter ficado com alguém que eu gostasse de verdade, por quem eu sentisse todo o desejo que senti essa manhã e que me correspondesse com a mesma energia, mas... Bem, agora é tarde demais. Já fiquei com ela, agora é arcar com as consequências caso ela venha falar comigo. - Remus respondeu cansadamente.

- Tem alguém em especial com quem você gostaria de ter ficado? - Sirius perguntou extremamente curioso. E depois que Remus respondesse, ele teria que planejar um assassinato.

- Er... Não tem ninguém em especial com quem eu quisesse ter ficado. - Remus falou.

Bem, ele não estava mentindo realmente, pois essa manhã ele não quisera ficar com ninguém além da Marlene, uma vontade que fora induzida pela poção.

Tinha sim, alguém em especial com quem ele gostaria de ficar _agora_, mas se ele dissesse isso, Sirius iria pressioná-lo até que ele contasse tudo. Se ele tinha demorado tanto tempo para poder assumir para si mesmo que gostava de Sirius, e ainda tinha precisado passar pela experiência desagradável de uma poção do amor para tal, não seria agora que ele iria assumir para outra pessoa. Remus ainda estava digerindo a constatação que ele teve alguns minutos atrás, de forma alguma contaria a Sirius, a pessoa em questão.

- Então, Moony, qual o problema? - Sirius falou. - Você curtiu, ela curtiu, todos saíram felizes e satisfeitos. Vira a página e segue em frente.

- Sirius, você não entendeu. Como eu vou olhar na cara da Marlene depois do que aconteceu hoje? - Ele falou e se aproximou de Sirius, baixando ainda mais a voz. - Eu praticamente imprensei a garota na parede, Padfoot. Eu imprensei ela na parede e fui... Brusco.

Sirius sentiu o sangue correr para um único ponto do corpo com as lembranças do que acontecera naquela manhã.

- Bem... - Ele começou e pigarreou. - Bem, e isso é ruim?

- Sirius, eu agarrei a menina numa sala vazia, pressionei o corpo dela contra a parede, uma pessoa que usou uma poção de amor para _te_ conquistar. Uma menina com a qual eu mal falo. Uma menina que queria ser agarrada por você! - Remus tentou expressar o problema.

- Repito, e isso é ruim? - Sirius insistiu.

- Não é que seja ruim! Só... - Remus falou, desistindo de tentar argumentar com Sirius. Era em vão. - É extremamente desagradável ser o estepe de alguém, e isso não é bem o que eu quero agora.

- E o que você quer agora? - Sirius perguntou.

- Quero que você me deixe em paz. - Remus soltou.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei quando não sou querido em um lugar. - Sirius disse levantando e tentando soar dramático.

- Demorou para você perceber, mas agradeço sua gentileza. - Remus falou ironicamente, com a cara fechada. Pegou o livro e voltou a fingir que estava lendo.

Sirius saiu de perto do amigo e foi para o dormitório. Agora ele tinha mais algumas coisas para pensar, como, por exemplo, em quem Moony estava interessado. Ele pode ter se esforçado para esconder, mas Sirius percebeu de longe que ele não gostou de ter ficado com a Marlene porque estava afim de outra pessoa. Esse papinho de "estepe" não enganaria nem o Hagrid.

oo0oo

Remus fingia ler o livro com muito afinco. Ele moderava a velocidade que seus olhos corriam sobre o papel e o tempo que virava as páginas para que ficasse o mais verdadeiro possível. Só que na realidade ele mal estava vendo as letras. Tudo que ele conseguia manter em mente eram as sensações dos beijos que aconteceram pela manhã. E quando ele adicionava a imagem de Sirius às lembranças elas ficaram impressionantemente reais.

Quando ele pensava nos beijos, era perturbadoramente fácil imaginar que eram os lábios de Sirius que ele beijara. Quando pensava nos abraços, sentia-se embriagado pela lembrança do cheiro de Sirius. Quando se lembrava da sensação da pele junto à dele, da textura dos fios de cabelos, era tão fácil fechar os olhos, e sentir que tinha sido com Sirius, que ele ficava impressionado.

Remus foi para o dormitório decidido a dormir. Quando chegou lá notou que as cortinas da cama de Sirius estavam fechadas, sinal inequívoco que o animago já estava dormindo. Moony foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene e deitou na cama, fechando todas as cortinas. Ele não costumava fechar as cortinas quando ia dormir, mas essa noite queria ficar sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou o corpo deitando de bruços, tentando manter afastado qualquer pensamento que o fizesse ficar alerta e demorar a dormir. Não focou em nada e sua mente começou a vagar entrando naquele estado de semi-inconsciência que antecede o sono.

Foi nesse estado que ele começou a ver imagens dos acontecimentos daquela manhã, como um sonho onde ele sonhava, mas ainda percebia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. No sonho, ele via Marlene chegando e o cumprimentando, mas assim que ele tocava em sua mão ela se dissolvia e aparecia Sirius. No sonho, tudo em volta apagava e ele só via e sentia Sirius. Remus não tinha controle sobre o sonho, então ele reviveu os beijos, os abraços, as mordidas, as carícias, só que dessa vez Sirius era o outro protagonista e tudo era tão intenso quanto quando aconteceu.

A excitação foi crescendo mais à medida que a mente dele se afundava na inconsciência. As sensações voltavam com mais força, impulsionadas pelo inconsciente e ele estava sendo afogado num mar de excitação e desejo. Foi então que um barulho o sobressaltou, fazendo-o acordar totalmente. O barulho havia sido abafado, mínimo, teria sido muito baixo para acordá-lo caso ele já estivesse dormindo profundamente. Parecia a porta do banheiro fechando.

Remus ficou parado no escuro esperando. Não sabia que horas eram, havia perdido a noção do tempo nesse estado de semivigília. Esticou o braço para pegar seu relógio e viu que eram duas horas da madrugada. _Nossa. Isso tudo? _

Ele se virou para ficar deitado de costas e encarou o teto. Estava tudo silencioso e ninguém estava no banheiro, pois estava às escuras, não dava para ver nenhuma luz pela fresta que tinha embaixo da porta fechada. Ele estava completamente consciente da ereção que tinha e o pensamento de se masturbar agora era realmente tentador.

Sem querer lançar um feitiço silenciador, Remus levantou e foi para o banheiro tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído. Assim seria mais prático, pois seus encantamentos de limpeza ainda não eram muito bons.

Quando entrou no banheiro percebeu que não estava vazio como ele pensara. Um dos chuveiros estava ligado com alguém tomando banho. Um _lumus _iluminava somente o box do chuveiro que seu colega de dormitório estava usando. E lá estava de costas para Remus, em todo seu esplendor, Sirius Black.

Seria pedir muito para o banheiro estar vazio de madrugada quando ele queria se masturbar? Claro que não. Mas Remus não tinha tanta sorte. O lugar estava ocupado, e o ser que estava tomando banho tinha de que ser exatamente o motivo da sua atual excitação.

Quando Remus moveu os pés para sair do banheiro sem ser notado, o som de um ofego o fez ficar imóvel. Então uma mão que estava ensaboando os ombros desceu para um local inconfundível e outro som emergiu de Sirius, um gemido. Fora baixo, mas audível o suficiente para pregar os pés de Remus ao chão e colar os olhos dele na figura que estava completamente molhada, escorregadia e perfumada.

_Oh, meu Merlin... _Remus engoliu em seco, e o som de outro gemido de Sirius provocou um arrepio que percorreu toda sua coluna, braços e pernas. A mão de Moony foi para cima de seu pijama, apertando e esfregando com força a ereção que agora estava mais necessitada. A mão de Sirius acelerou os movimentos, e Remus sentiu que ia gozar assim, só tocando por cima da calça.

Sirius apoiou uma das mãos na parede, inclinando o corpo levemente, acelerando os movimentos da mão e contraindo as nádegas. Quando ele começou a mover os quadris para frente e para trás, gemendo seguidamente, Remus chegou ao ponto de não retorno. Gozou vendo os quadris de Sirius se moverem erraticamente. Ele mordeu as costas das mãos para não fazer nenhum barulho e deixou o orgasmo atravessar o corpo dele.

Remus ainda estava trêmulo quando ouviu Sirius sibilar e gemer seu orgasmo, poucos segundos após ele ter atingido o próprio.

O rapaz saiu do banheiro rapidamente, sem fazer o menor ruído, escondeu-se sob as cobertas e puxou a varinha para fazer um encantamento de limpeza meia-boca. Era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer para minimizar a tragédia dentro das suas calças. Em pensar que se ele tivesse ficado na cama a bagunça seria menor... Mas também o prazer seria muito, muito menor.

Ele dormiu rapidamente com o corpo relaxado após o orgasmo. E o sono foi tão pesado que ele não ouviu Sirius saindo do banheiro cinco minutos depois.

oo0oo

Quando Sirius foi deitar após o banho, ainda estava pensando na conversa que tivera com Remus mais cedo. Moony gostava de alguém, isso era certo, e esse alguém _não _era a Marlene, o que já era alguma, coisa, Sirius _tinha _que descobrir quem era essa pessoa, obviamente. Por isso teriam que fazer as pazes o mais rápido possível, pois só quando voltasse a conversar normalmente com Remus, ele lhe diria por quem estava interessado.

Então Sirius tomou uma decisão, que se tivesse sido tomada há uns três anos atrás, seria realmente difícil de cumprir: pediria desculpas a Remus. Padfoot não poderia negar que era orgulhoso, só que em determinados momentos da vida temos que passar por cima do orgulho. Ele passaria por cima do orgulho cultivado milenarmente pelos Black. E não era lindo poder quebrar mais uma tradição da família? Sim, era.

Seu corpo estava leve e sereno depois do banho e das outras _atividades relaxantes _que praticara no banheiro, então Sirius não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

oo0oo

Mal tinha amanhecido quando Sirius pulou da cama e chacoalhou James com mais força que o necessário. O rapaz sobressaltou-se e pegou os óculos rapidamente, dando de cara com amigo.

- O que aconteceu, Padfoot? - ele perguntou.

- Nada, só que preciso que você e Peter levantem logo e saiam mais cedo, para que eu possa conversar com Moony a sós. - Sirius falou em voz baixa.

- Você vai enfeitiçá-lo novamente? - James perguntou marotamente e recebeu um tapa no braço. - Ai!

- Deixa de ser idiota, porco-espinho! Moony pode escutar. - Sirius falou com os dentes apertados.

- Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem falou. Não precisa de tanta violência. - James falou, massageando o braço e dando outro tapa em Sirius.

- Sim, sim. Agora vai lá acordar o Peter e se aprontem rápido. Eu vou me aprontar também para acordar o Moony depois que vocês saírem. - Sirius falou e foi para o banheiro, cheio de energia.

James levantou coçando a cabeça e foi acordar Peter arrastando os pés. O rapaz loiro acordou mais rápido que ele, Prongs explicou a situação rapidamente, e ambos foram tomar um banho.

Antes de saírem Peter sussurrou pra Sirius:

- Boa sorte, cara!

- Valeu, Peter. - Sirius agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Vê se dessa vez você não caga tudo. - James aconselhou torpemente.

- Ah, vai se foder! - Sirius respondeu e os três rapazes riram, mantendo suas vozes baixas.

- Até mais. - Peter falou e saiu do dormitório.

- Até. - Sirius respondeu.

- Agora sem brincadeira, boa sorte, Padfoot. - James disse dando um tapinha no antebraço do amigo.

- Valeu, cara. - Sirius agradeceu. - Nos vemos em poções.

- Sim, nos vemos em poções. - James se despediu e saiu do dormitório.

Os dois rapazes saíram e Sirius ficou olhando para a porta por alguns segundos. Então, depois de reafirmar para si mesmo que não tinha outro jeito, o moreno virou em direção à cama de Remus e ergueu a mão para afastar as cortinas da cama. Parou o movimento no meio. Será que Moony ficaria chateado com essa _invasão de privacidade_? Tudo bem que ele já tinha invadido a privacidade dele mais vezes, só que em nenhuma delas Sirius planejava acordá-lo, e nesse exato momento, fazer Remus ficar com _mais _raiva era a última coisa que queria.

Afastou-se dois passos da cama e chamou em voz alta:

- Remus.

- Agora não, Sirius. - foi a resposta abafada de Remus. - Ainda é cedo.

Houve o som de lençóis se roçando e colchão afundando, e Sirius concluiu que ele tinha virado para o outro lado. Em outra situação ele faria um alarde e acordaria o amigo. Só que na presente situação ele sentou e ficou olhando para a cama de Remus, esperando ele acordar, afinal só faltavam mais quinze minutos para a hora de levantar.

É impressionante o que uma espera de quinze minutos pode fazer na mente de uma pessoa impaciente. Sirius estava balançando a perna direita num tique, penteando os cabelos com os dedos, repetindo mentalmente o mantra '_Acorda logo. Acorda logo. Acorda logo'_.

Quando o despertador de Remus vibrou, Sirius deu um pulo de tão ansioso que estava. Houve movimentação sobre o lençol, e um gemido longo, acompanhado do som de alguns ossos estalando. Moony estava se espreguiçando atrás das cortinas, e o simples pensamento do corpo do outro rapaz arqueado, juntamente com o som dele gemendo, fez certa parte da anatomia de Sirius cobrar vida.

Sirius respirou fundo e repreendeu-se mentalmente. Acabou lembrando-se das palavras da mãe: 'Você age como um adolescente corriqueiro. Isso é tão detestável.' _Nossa, acabei de descobrir a forma perfeita de afastar o tesão. É só pensar na minha doce mãezinha._

A pequena descoberta de Sirius o distraiu tempo suficiente para Remus acordar e abrir as cortinas da cama. Assim que o castanho o olhou franziu o cenho.

- Bom dia, Remus. - Sirius falou.

- Bom dia, Sirius. - Remus falou com a voz rouca pelo sono. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu quero conversar com você. - Sirius respondeu.

O cenho de Remus franziu mais e ele olhou de forma desconfiada para o amigo.

- Sobre o quê exatamente? - Ele perguntou endireitando-se na cama e apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

- Sobre a confusão da poção. - Sirius falou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Remus suspirou e esfregou o rosto.

- Sirius, sinceramente esse não é um assunto que eu gostaria falar de manhã cedo. - Ele respondeu cansadamente.

- Não, Moony, não precisamos falar muito sobre isso... Na verdade, eu que quero falar. - Sirius pausou e olhou para as próprias mãos por um momento. - A culpa foi minha. Não de tudo, mas de uma parte. Eu sei que você sabe disso, mas queria que você soubesse que eu estou assumindo essa culpa agora, para você.

Remus teve a sensação de que os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse iriam irromper pela porta e desatar o Armagedon, começando ali em Hogwarts, na Torre de Gryffindor, tal era a novidade de Sirius Black assumir a responsabilidade por alguma merda que fez.

- Bem... - Remus estava sem saber o que dizer. - Okay. - Ele falou devagar.

Sirius levantou e sentou-se na cama de Remus, do lado dele.

- Eu quero te pedir desculpas, Remus. - Ele falou pousando uma mão no joelho de Remus.

- Como? - Remus olhou espantado para Sirius, o sono estava saindo completamente do sistema dele por causa da proximidade do outro garoto.

- Sim, Moony, desculpas. Eu sei que exagerei. Não devia ter agido daquela forma. Eu fui inconsequente...

- Não que isso seja realmente uma novidade. - Remus interrompeu.

- Sim, não é uma novidade. Só que eu realmente não queria que você ficasse chateado. - Sirius falou olhando nos olhos de Remus. - Você me desculpa? Não quero continuar brigado com você, fazemos parte de um grupo unido. - Completou com o sorriso que fazia as garotas de Hogwart suspirarem.

Remus estava numa situação difícil. Acabara de descobrir de uma forma extremamente inusitada que estava apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos, e, para completar a pintura, tinha visto esse amigo em atividades _íntimas _durante a madrugada, o que provocou um tsunami de excitação no pacato rapaz. Agora junta a essa mistura à mão de Sirius pressionando o joelho de Remus e aquele sorriso maroto a poucos centímetros de distância.

Não, a situação de Remus não estava muito fácil.

Ele engoliu em seco e falou:

- Tudo bem, Padfoot. Você está desculpado.- Remus disse isso mais para se livrar da situação, pois a proximidade de Sirius estava fazendo misérias com seu autocontrole.

Sirius sorriu amplamente e abraçou Remus.

O toque não era novo, mas mesmo assim Remus nunca conseguira se sentir confortável com a facilidade que Sirius tinha de tocar nele. Eram toques inocentes, ele pensava, mas quando você quer muito beijar uma pessoa _e não pode_, é sufocante ser abraçado por ela.

- Fico feliz, Moony. - Sirius sussurrou perto do ouvido de Remus e o rapaz se arrepiou completamente.

Lentamente, _muito lentamente _para o gosto de Remus, Sirius se afastou.

Torna-se desnecessário falar que a vontade de Sirius era empurrar Remus sobre a cama e beijá-lo até que o Lago secasse, por isso mesmo ele soltou o outro rapaz.

Remus sorriu nervosamente e pigarreou.

- Eu também fico feliz, Padfoot.

- Bem, agora que já resolvemos esse detalhe, vou deixar você tomar banho e se arrumar. Te espero para irmos tomar café. - Sirius falou empurrando Remus para fora da cama e se aconchegando sobre o travesseiro do amigo.

Remus riu e levantou, pegando as roupas e indo para o banheiro. Assim que a porta fechou com o castanho do outro lado, Sirius virou de bruços, abraçou o travesseiro e os lençóis de Remus, aspirando profundamente o cheiro dele.

* * *

**N/A: **Então, vocês perdoam essa autora que deixou vocês esperando tanto tempo pela atualização? Perdoam? Por favor? T_____T  
Em minha defesa só tenho a dizer que tentarei atualizar o mais breve possível e que essa fic será terminada.  
Obrigada pela paciência de todos!  
Beijos!


	7. Sétima Parte

**Agradecimento: **A **Ludmills**, que me salva nesses momentos tensos em que preciso de obstetra e pediatra de fics. Obrigada, amore. S2

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

Fazia uma semana que Sirius tinha beijado – e se esfregado em – Remus fingindo que era a Marlene. Fazia uma semana que Sirius estava enlouquecido, azarando qualquer Slytherin desavisado que cruzasse seu caminho e respirasse um pouco mais forte. E a culpa era de Remus. Aquele lobisomem maldito_ e delicioso e lindo e cheiroso_... _Pare!_

A situação estava ficando periclitante, e Sirius tinha que resolvê-la de uma vez por todas. Então, usando todo o pouco auto-controle que ele possuía, aproximou-se de Remus e puxou uma conversa sobre quadribol. O plano era deixar Moony relaxado conversando amenidades, e então atacar na jugular. Ou seja, distraí-lo para poder saber quem era a pessoa que ele estava interessado e tentar perceber se tinha alguma chance.

Simples, né?

Não.

Ele estava há mais de uma hora conversando com Remus. Já tinham falado sobre quadribol, sobre astronomia, sobre flobberworms, vejam bem, _flobberworms, _e agora estavam falando sobre Adivinhação. E Sirius nem imaginava como chegar ao ponto que ele queria. A coisa estava braba.

Então ele resolveu acreditar no grande ditado muggle "a melhor defesa é o ataque", e zas!

– Moony, você tá afim de alguém?

Remus parou uma frase sobre cartomancia no meio. Ele olhou o rosto de Sirius para ter certeza que ele queria uma resposta, e piscou.

– Hã?

– Você sabe, tá afim de alguém? – Sirius falou fingindo uma casualidade imensa, sua cara estava praticamente de paisagem.

– Por que você quer saber? – Remus perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Só curiosidade. Você sabe, somos amigos, gosto de saber se tem alguém na sua lista.

O franzido no cenho de Remus ficou mais profundo.

– Hum, você é meu amigo. Verdade. – Ele disse devagar, e Sirius quase arremessou a própria cabeça na parede.

_Somos amigos? Que merda eu tô pensando? Como eu quero conquistar ele dizendo que somos amigos? Merlin, dai-me esperteza para lidar com Remus, porque a que eu tenho para lidar com as outras pessoas não está me ajudando aqui._

– Então?... – Sirius incentivou. – Tem alguém? – Nesse ponto o coração dele era uma Snitch desgovernada.

– Ah, Sirius. Tanto faz. – Remus deu de ombros.

– Tanto faz? O que essa resposta quer dizer exatamente?

– Bem, não importa muito se eu estiver afim de alguém, porque eu não estou disposto a correr atrás.

– Como assim _não está disposto_? – Sirius perguntou.

– Dá muito trabalho esse lance de paquerar. Estou mais preocupado com os NEWTs.

– Então _tem _alguém, e você simplesmente _não está disposto_? – Foi a vez de Sirius franzir o cenho. – Não. Pára tudo. Eu tenho que meditar nesse motivo que você acabou de dar para alcançar a profundidade dele. Espera. – Sirius fez uma posição zombeteira com a mão sob o queixo como quem estava pensando profundamente, e ficou assim por alguns segundos. – Você sabe o quanto isso é idiota, não sabe?

– Ah, Padfoot, não fode!

– Okay, Moony, mas me diz, quem é ela?

– Ela quem? – Remus soltou.

– Hum... – Sirius sentiu o coração acelerar. – Ele então. Quem é ele?

– Er... Tanto faz, Padfoot.

– Ah, meu doce Merlin! Não diga se não quiser. Por que você não vai nesse cara?

– Porque eu não quero? – Remus disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não, porque você é idiota. Me conta, ele tá interessado em você também?

– Ele não é do tipo que _se interessa_. – Remus falou com uma careta.

– Como assim?

– Ele só se interessa em andar com os amigos, essas coisas...

– Existe alguém assim?

– Claro que existe, Padfoot. – Remus disse com a voz divertida, mas o olhar estava um pouco triste.

– Que cara idiota, né? – Sirius falou, o olhar pensativo.

– E aí, boiolada? – James chegou tão discreto quanto uma avalanche, jogando-se no sofá junto aos amigos.

- Oi, Prongs. – Remus respirou aliviado com a chegada do amigo.

– E aí, viado? – Sirius cumprimentou distraidamente, com a mesma _delicadeza_.

James começou alguma conversa com Remus sobre alguma matéria para o dia seguinte. Sirius aproveitou e começou a planejar. Sua mente estava frenética, juntando as informações que Remus tinha dado e tentando comparar com todos os caras disponíveis da escola. Ele não conseguiu localizar um que se encaixasse no padrão de frigidez que Remus tinha falado.

Pelo menos ele tinha descoberto que ele tinha chance, afinal Remus estava interessado num cara, então ele não era averso a garotos. Isso era muito importante.

Depois que James cansou de ficar longe de Lily e saiu para achar sua _ruivinha linda_, Remus puxou um livro e começou a fazer algumas anotações.

– Então, Moony, você é viado mesmo? – Sirius soltou com aquele jeitinho _delicado e sutil_ que lhe é peculiar.

Remus franziu o cenho e ergueu o rosto para Sirius.

– Bem, Padfoot, eu nunca tinha parado para me rotular, mas por que a pergunta? – Ele respondeu na defensiva.

– Calma, Moony, eu não tenho nenhum problema com viados. Veja o Prongs, é meu melhor amigo. – Sirius falou brincando, tentando acalmar o ambiente.

– Ai, Sirius, às vezes você é tão idiota. – Remus falou, fechando o livro e levantando.

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora? – O rapaz de cabelos negros perguntou, porém Remus não respondeu, já tinha saído pelo quadro.

– Você não fez nada além de agir como o troglodita que você é. – Uma voz feminina falou atrás dele e Sirius quase pulava de susto.

– Porra, Lily, não faz assim que você me mata de susto.

– Eu devia te matar na unha, seu idiota. – A ruiva falou de forma ameaçadora. – Você quer espantar Remus? Só pode! Com essas brincadeirinhas sobre viado você não vai conseguir nada além de um soco, imbecil! – Lily franziu o cenho. – Peraí, quem é Prongs?

– Isso é assunto para outro dia, Lily. Agora o importante é você me dizer o que foi que eu fiz, porque sinceramente eu 'tou boiando.

– Pois você deveria ser afogado, isso sim! – Ela falou e deu meia volta.

– Ei, Lily! – A ruiva já tinha ido embora para o dormitório feminino. – Mas o quê?

Sirius ficou algum tempo ainda pensando o que tinha deixado Remus assim. Não podia ter sido o termo "viado". Ele não costumava ser fresco com essas coisas. Ou será que foi porque pareceu que ele tinha algum problema com gays e não queria dizer? Algumas pessoas costumavam disfarçar o preconceito com brincadeira, criando piadinhas sobre gays e esse tipo de coisa. Só que Sirius não era assim, e ele achava que Remus deveria saber disso. Não deveria? Bem, se ele estivesse incomodado pelo fato do outro rapaz ser gay – o que na verdade era algo muito bom, afinal Sirius _também_ era gay – ele diria, ou simplesmente viraria as costas para Moony.

Ele precisava de um ponto de vista externo. James não tinha a delicadeza suficiente para lidar com uma situação dessa, mas por enquanto ia servir.

James estava com Peter jogando xadrez bruxo. Sirius aproximou-se e esperou o jogo terminar, Peter estava perto de massacrar Prongs, ele dava só mais uns três movimentos para o amigo.

Depois de cinco minutos olhando para James encarar o tabuleiro com uma concentração profunda, Sirius soltou:

– Desiste, James. Você já perdeu há dois movimentos atrás.

– Como é? – James quase gritou. – Isso é verdade, Peter?

– Hum, realmente é, Prongs. – Peter falou com um sorrisinho orgulhoso. Aquele era um dos poucos lugares em que ele conseguia superar James.

– Que bosta! Ah, não quero mais. – James falou e se levantou.

– Tudo bem, mau perdedor, eu preciso falar contigo. – Sirius disse dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo, tentando consolá-lo.

Eles foram para o dormitório e Sirius contou toda a conversa que tivera com Remus.

– Olha, Padfoot, normalmente o Remus não é fresco assim com esse tipo de coisa. Acho que o problema era que você tava tentando arrancar informação dele. – James ponderou.

– Você acha? – Sirius perguntou, com o olhar pensativo.

– Acho.

– É capaz mesmo...

– Mas vai devagar, Padfoot. Remus costuma ser discreto nos lances dele. Se você for com muito alarde ele vai sair correndo, como fez hoje mais cedo.

– Você tá certo, Prongs. Vou tomar cuidado. – Sirius ponderou, imaginando como fazer para arrancar a verdade sobre por quem Remus estava interessado.

– Claro que estou certo. Eu sempre estou certo! – James exclamou, em tom indignado.

– Merlin está vendo. – Sirius brincou e se desviou de um travesseiro mandado por James.

– Agora eu vou dormir, Padfoot. Ah, e vê se não vai molestar o Moony enquanto ele estiver dormindo. Está perto da Lua cheia e ele pode perceber. – James alertou antes de fechar as cortinas da cama.

Sirius se deitou também e começou a criar estratégias para descobrir quem era o cara que Remus gostava. _Peraí, pra quê eu preciso saber quem é que Moony tá afim? O que eu tenho que fazer é atrair o interesse dele, não procurar saber quem é concorrente. Se bem que... Sabendo quem é o concorrente eu teria algumas vantagens, poderia explorar os lados fracos dele... Mas não. Melhor focar em fazer Remus me notar._

Com essa nova resolução, Sirius deitou e dormiu.

No dia seguinte, enquanto caminhavam para a aula de poções, Remus aproximou-se dos amigos e contou que a aula de hoje seria em duplas. Peter quase deu um pulo e entrelaçou o braço com James. Sirius sorriu galante para Remus e falou:

– Que tal ficar comigo? – E deu uma piscadela.

Remus ficou profundamente sem graça com o duplo sentido daquela frase, mas sorriu para o amigo assentindo. Sirius estava apenas sendo ele mesmo.

Durante a aula, Sirius aproveitou toda oportunidade para lançar olhares sedutores para Remus, tocá-lo de alguma forma _casual_, ou mesmo sussurrar em seu ouvido algo desnecessário. O que fazia arrepios percorrerem o corpo do outro rapaz.

Enquanto Sirius achava que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ser sedutor, Remus apenas olhava para ele e sorria. O rapaz de cabelos negros não percebia, mas estava agindo praticamente da mesma forma que sempre agiu. A diferença é que agora ele tinha a intenção de flertar, porém Remus não sabia. Com isso o monitor recebia os toques sutis do amigo como presentes maravilhosos, já que ele não achava que obteria algo além daquilo.

Quando a aula terminou, Remus começou a recolher o material que não foi utilizado na poção. Depois de estar com tudo em mãos ele levantou-se para guardar no depósito. Uma vez guardados os ingredientes, ele voltou para a sala, para pegar suas coisas e ir almoçar com seus amigos.

Antes que chegasse a sua cadeira, distraidamente ele se bateu com uma pessoa. Sem olhar quem era ele murmurou umas desculpas e ia seguir seu caminho, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de Sirius.

– Afaste-se dele, Snivellus.

– Não se preocupe, Black, não vou comer seu namorado, se é isso que você teme. – Snape soltou na mesma hora.

– Hã? – Sirius pego de surpresa não rebateu na mesma hora, mas recuperou-se rapidamente. – O que você quer dizer com isso? – E avançou sobre Snape, querendo esmurrá-lo por ter deixado ele exposto daquela forma na frente de Remus.

– Sirius, não! – Remus se interpôs no caminho do amigo, segurando-o.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – James chegou com Peter do lado.

Os amigos de Severus juntaram-se também e formou-se duas filas, uma de Gryffindors e outra de Slytherins, enfrentando-se com olhares.

– Foi apenas um acidente. Parem com isso. – Remus tentava acabar com a aglomeração, mas estava ficando difícil, pois mais pessoas se juntavam para olhar.

– O que ele fez, Sirius? – James perguntou, ignorando Remus olimpicamente.

– Esse sebento empurrou Remus. – Sirius respondeu.

– Foi um acidente, eu já disse! – Remus começou a se impacientar.

– Quer dizer que não se pode nem esbarrar no seu namoradinho, Black?

– Nós não somos namorados, Snape. – Remus falou, e em algum lugar de sua cabeça uma vozinha suspirava: _Infelizmente não somos_.

– Vocês não têm que dar nenhuma satisfação pra esse nojento. – Peter soltou.

– Isso mesmo! – James concordou.

– Não são namorados? – Snape ignorou Peter e James. – Engraçado, porque o jeito que vocês se tocavam e se olhavam durante a aula dizia todo o contrario. – Ele parecia realmente divertido com aquilo tudo.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, depois fechou. James veio em seu auxílio.

– Como você sabe como namorados agem, Snivellus? Não vejo você com nenhum.

– Você pode não ter me visto com ninguém, Potter, mas a verdade é que isso não é da sua conta. Quem não vê que há algo mais que amizade entre esses dois só pode ser cego ou idiota.

Aí já era demais, não é? Aquele sebento estava pegando um segredo que eles tentavam esconder a todo custo e espalhando pela escola toda. Porque somente alguém que não estudava em Hogwarts seria inocente o suficiente para não imaginar que no dia seguinte toda a escola estaria sabendo.

O bom era que ambos não se importavam muito com o que os estudantes falariam deles. O ruim era que eles teriam a fama sem ter realmente _aproveitado_. E eles queriam _muito_ aproveitar, só que ainda estavam em fase de conquista. Tudo bem que um não sabia que estava sendo conquistado e o outro não sabia que não precisava conquistar, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

O problema era que dar razão a Snape estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo que ele estivesse com razão. E se tinha uma coisa que James e Sirius não precisavam conversar sobre para chegarem a um acordo, essa coisa era sobre Snape. Bastou uma troca de olhar e eles sabiam que tinham que fazer Snape sair mal daquela. Ou pelo menos ficar na dúvida.

– Olha, Snape, não sei como é o conceito de amizade entre as serpentes, mas entre nós leões, a amizade é um pouco diferente. – Sirius falou bem devagar, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança meio burra algo muito óbvio.

– Verdade, Black? – Snape deu um sorrisinho irônico, nem um pouco convencido.

– É que entre serpentes é perigoso ter muita aproximação, afinal vocês picam, vai que o veneno mata algum colega? – James falou e algumas pessoas em volta soltaram risinhos.

– Então vocês Gryffindors, hm, se tocam? – Snape disse com um olhar malicioso e zombeteiro, outras risadinhas foram ouvidas.

– Claro, por que não? A gente também se beija. – Sirius disse e num impulso puxou James e tascou um selinho no amigo.

O susto que James teve o fez pular. Todos em redor começaram a rir, exceto os Slytherin que tinham um cara de desprezo.

– Você é doente, Black. – Snape soltou e deu as costas aos quatro amigos, sendo seguido por sua gangue de Slytherins.

Sirius deu uma risada latida, super satisfeito por ter cortado o argumento de Snape.

– Seu puto! – Bradou James. – Você podia me avisar, né? Agora eu vou ter que desinfetar a boca!

James ia reclamando e todo mundo ao redor continuava rindo. Sirius abraçou James pelo pescoço e disse:

– Ah, você gostou, vai. Assume.

– Ah, vai tomar no cu! – James disse, tentando segurar a risada, mas não conseguiu.

Quando Sirius olhou para Remus percebeu que o rapaz tinha um olhar triste. Ele largou James e chegou perto do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

– O que houve, Moony? – Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

– Nada de mais... – _Só você que acabou de beijar James na minha frente._

– Foi por causa do que aconteceu agora há pouco? – Sirius perguntou. – Olha, Moony, era tudo brincadeira, você sabe.

Remus deu uma risada sem humor.

– Eu sei, Sirius. Sempre é brincadeira.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Nada, Sirius. Nada mesmo.

Remus apressou o passo para o almoço, afastando-se dos amigos.

Sirius piscou e reprisou tudo que tinha acontecido ali. Um pensamento sombrio abriu espaço em sua mente e ele sentiu seu peito gelar. _Será que Moony está interessado no Snivellus? Não! Isso é inconcebível, é nojento__! Mas ele se enquadra naquilo que Remus falou ontem. Snape não se interessa. _E esse pensamento fez o ódio que Sirius sentia por Snape aumentar.

Era engraçado pensar que os dois rapazes estavam com os pensamento indo em direções completamente equivocadas. Primeiro, Sirius pensando que Remus estava interessado em Snape. Segundo, Remus imaginando que Sirius não estava interessado.

Para Moony aquela cena mais cedo foi apenas uma prova de que Sirius não estava interessado em ninguém. Porque para Remus, se o outro rapaz estivesse interessado em alguém, não sairia beijando James, ou seja lá quem fosse, mesmo que por brincadeira. Parecia até que Remus não conhecia Sirius há tantos anos, pois imprevisível era um bom adjetivo para qualificar o animago.

Remus enfiou a mão no bolso enquanto caminhava e sentiu algo estranho dentro. Puxou e viu que era o elástico que a Marlene usara no encontro. Ele sentiu-se enrubescer ao lembrar-se de tudo que acontecera, não por tudo que acontecera em si, mas por saber que teria que devolver o elástico para a moça.

Respirando fundo, ele apressou mais os passos para a mesa de Gryffindor, querendo encontrar Marlene e terminar logo com isso. Já que tinha que resolver aquele assunto, que fosse o mais rápido possível.

Marlene já estava sentada, rodeada de meninas. Remus aproximou-se e cumprimentou a todas. Marlene deu um pulo e arregalou um pouco os olhos. _Céus, a menina está apavorada por causa do que eu fiz naquela sala._

– Marlene, posso falar com você? É rápido.

Ela olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa e assentiu. As amigas delas estavam todas praticamente em cima de ambos, então Remus fez um gesto para que ela se levantasse. Afastaram-se um pouco da mesa, para ter algo de privacidade.

– Creio que isso é teu. – Remus falou, estendendo o elástico de cabelo para a garota.

Ela olhou para o elástico e piscou.

– Não, Remus. Não é meu. Eu costumo usar desse tipo aqui. – E apontou para um elástico meio frisado que tinha no cabelo. – Quebram menos cabelo, sabe?

Agora Remus estava desconcertado.

– Não é teu?

– Não. Eu reconheceria se fosse meu. Por que você achou que fosse meu? – Ela perguntou.

– Bem... Eu achei que fosse seu porque... Er... Naquele dia, na sala.

– Você fala da aula que sentamos juntos? Ah, não. Eu não perdi nenhum elástico lá. – Ela respondeu amavelmente.

– Não, não estou falando daquele dia... – Então Remus percebeu que tinha algo que _muito _estranho mesmo naquela situação. – Você quer dizer que nunca usou algo assim? – Ele perguntou novamente só para ter certeza.

– Isso mesmo. Nunca usei nada assim.

– Hm... Tudo bem então. Deve ter sido outra pessoa que perdeu. – Ele falou tentando disfarçar o desconforto e a desconfiança.

– Tudo bem então. – Ela respondeu e voltou para a mesa.

Remus tinha certeza _absoluta_ que tinha tirado aquele elástico de Marlene, ele lembrava exatamente de ter tirado dos cabelos dela e colocado no bolso. Se o elástico não era de Marlene, então... Ele tinha ficado com _outra pessoa _aquele dia. E esse pensamento o irritou e assustou em partes iguais. Alguém se aproveitou dele quando estava fora de si. Agora a pergunta era: _quem foi essa pessoa?

* * *

_

**N/A: **Agora todo mundo bota as mãos pro alto e canta "Aleluia, aleluia". =D  
O que eu posso fazer para me redimir? Perdoem a minha demora, mas uma coisa prometo: a fic será terminada e postada. Semana que vem estarei viajando no sábado, então daqui a quinze dias eu atualizo. Só faltam dois capítulos. Estamos mais perto que longe! \o/  
Obrigada a todos que comentaram, adicionaram a fics aos alerts e aos favoritos. Vocês fazem meu dia mais feliz.  
**Reviews?** Please? ;D


	8. Oitava Parte

Pronto! Nesse capítulo chegamos à frase que inspirou o nascimento dessa fic. Adivinhem qual é? Hahaha  
Quem já souber qual é (pessoal do 6V) não conta!

Obrigada, Lud, por betar. :*

* * *

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Oitava Parte**

Sirius entrou no Grande Salão pouco depois de Remus ter sentado e começado a comer. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e começou a se servir, olhando de vez em quando para o outro rapaz pelo canto do olho.

– Moony. – ele chamou com a voz baixa.

– Sim? – Remus respondeu distraídamente, ainda pensado em sua nova descoberta.

– Por que você 'tá com essa cara?

– Porque... – Remus ia começar a falar quando uma desconfiança passou pela sua mente. _Peraí! Somente Sirius sabia do meu encontro com a Marlene. Será que ele falou para alguém? _– Sirius, me diz uma coisa.

– Pode falar.

– Você contou pra alguém que eu ia me encontrar com a Marlene aquele dia? – ele perguntou em voz baixa, aproximando-se do amigo.

– Eu não, Moony. Não falei pra ninguém. – _Nem mesmo pra ela._

– 'Tá. – Remus respondeu o mais calmamente que pôde, mas seu coração estava acelerado.

Será que era verdade? Se Sirius não tinha contado a ninguém, ele que fora encontrá-lo naquele dia se passando por Marlene? Isso era bem possível, pois o animago era ótimo com feitiços de glamour e _confundus._ Não, não. Isso era _impossível_. Pra quê Sirius ia querer agarrá-lo se fingindo outra pessoa? Será que foi Marlene que enviou outra pessoa fingindo ser ela? Era possível também.

Ele quase se estapeou ao se lembrar do pensamento que tivera de que alguém tinha se aproveitado dele. E agora quase riu sozinho. _Ele _que tinha se aproveitado da pessoa, fosse quem fosse. Mas agora que Remus pensava a respeito, percebia que a pessoa que ficou com ele tinha sido muito _receptiva_. Ele não forçou nada, se a pessoa quisesse poderia se afastar. Ou será que ele forçou algo? Uma onda gelada passou pela coluna dele e ele quis perguntar a Sirius como saber se ele tinha forçado alguém a fazer algo que não queria.

Porém ele resolveu não perguntar mais nada a Sirius para que o amigo não ficasse desconfiado, porque se tivesse sido o animago que aprontara aquela pra cima de Remus, ele iria pegá-lo de surpresa. Primeiro era saber se ele mentiu ou não. E aquilo não era tão fácil assim de descobrir. Remus resolveu deixar por hoje a situação como estava. Se continuasse perguntando alguma coisa poria em risco o fator surpresa.

– Por que a pergunta, Moony? – Sirius perguntou, trazendo Remus de suas divagações.

– Só queria saber se precisava me preocupar da escola toda estar sabendo o que aconteceu comigo e Marlene. – ele respondeu rapidamente, com uma resposta que não era de todo uma mentira.

– Ah, entendi. – Sirius falou. – Quais os seus planos para o fim-de-semana? – o animago perguntou.

– Por enquanto nenhum, apenas estudar. – ele respondeu desinteressado.

– Ah, sim. – Sirius queria chamar Remus para ir a Hogsmeade, mas sabia que soaria estranho afinal eles sempre iam ao povoado. – Você deveria estudar menos, Moony.

– Eu deveria estudar mais, isso sim. – Remus respondeu rindo. – Eu falto aulas suficientes todo mês. Não posso perder tempo.

– Mas você tem inteligência de sobra pra conciliar isso e muito mais. – Sirius elogiou com um grande sorriso, tentando imprimir nele toda a sensualidade que fosse possível.

E bem, ele conseguiu. Pena que ele _sempre _conseguia, e para Remus foi como usualmente acontecia. Sirius brincava de flertar e ele brincava de ignorar.

– Se você diz. – Ele falou com um meio sorriso e voltou a comer.

Enquanto isso Sirius se retorcia de vontade de saber o que Remus estava pensando, por que ele estava perguntando sobre a Marlene agora. Decidindo que não tinha mais o que fazer, ele se resignou e foi comer.

À noite Remus estava cansado do dia que fora mais puxado que o normal por causa da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele se arrependia de ter ficado com essa matéria, porque as criaturas mágicas sempre tentavam fugir dele quando estava próximo da Lua cheia.

Ele estava no dormitório terminando umas tarefas quando Sirius entrou e sentou-se na cama com ele.

– E então, Moony, como foi a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas hoje? – o rapaz perguntou um pouco preocupado. Ele sempre procurava saber como tinha sido essas aulas quando estava perto da Lua cheia.

Remus respirou profundamente antes de responder.

– Foi cansativa, mas não aconteceu nada de perigoso.

– Fico feliz em saber. – Sirius falou com um sorriso leve.

– Sabe, eu fico me perguntando o que vai acontecer quando estivermos no sétimo ano e tivermos que estudar unicórnios. – Remus falou olhando para as mãos.

Sirius ficava triste ao ver o amigo assim, angustiado por não poder conviver normalmente com as criaturas mágicas por causa de sua condição.

– Por que você não larga essa matéria, Remus?

– Porque eu gosto dela, Sirius. E bem, só tenho problemas na semana antes da Lua cheia, então dá pra conciliar. – ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os olhos de Sirius. – Eu não devo me privar de estudar as matérias que gosto somente por causa da minha condição. Isso seria o mesmo que me entregar ao monstro, sabe, me negar esse pouco de felicidade.

– Eu te entendo. Mesmo. – ele respondeu lentamente num sussurro.

O olhar de Remus era intenso e Sirius estava fascinado. Como ele tinha demorado tanto tempo para perceber que esse frio na barriga que acontecia toda vez que Remus olhava assim para ele era amor? Involuntariamente seus olhos desceram para os lábios de Remus e ele mordeu os seus próprios lábios, tentando controlar o impulso de beijá-lo.

Remus piscou ao perceber que Sirius estava olhando fixamente para sua boca. Ele umedeceu os lábios instintivamente.

– Sirius? – ele chamou o amigo.

O rapaz de cabelos negros piscou, engoliu em seco e olhou para seus olhos.

– Sim?

– Sirius, você... – quando ele ia terminar a pergunta para colocar Sirius contra a parede, um barulho enorme veio da Sala Comunal.

Gritos histéricos foram ouvidos e Remus levantou rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Como monitor ele tinha responsabilidades a cumprir. Não passou de uma lagartixa que meninos do terceiro ano estavam usando para assustar as garotas. Depois de acabar com a algazarra, Remus voltou para o dormitório, Sirius já estava dormindo.

No dia seguinte Remus passou o café da manhã tentando achar uma oportunidade de colocar Sirius contra a parede, mas o rapaz estava escorregadio, e parecia que James e Peter se materializavam do lado deles sempre que a pergunta de um milhão ia ser feita. Remus estava começando a perder a paciência.

A primeira aula naquele dia era de Herbologia. A professora colocou um grande tonel no meio da estufa e, dividindo a turma em duplas, cada uma com uma planta, ela orientou a cada aluno pegar uma mangueira e conectar numa das aberturas do lado para poder molhá-las. Não se podia usar a varinha para conjurar um _Aguamenti _porque essa planta só deveria ser molhada com água de chuva.

James correu para fazer par com Lily. Ela olhou enviesado, mas aceitou. Sirius ficou com Remus, já que Peter não fazia aquela disciplina.

– Por que nossa planta é menor que as outras? – Sirius perguntou.

– Deve ser o acaso. – Remus respondeu, esquecendo de comentar o assunto, focando na aula em si.

– Você reparou que as frutas parecem bundinhas? – Sirius falou, dando uma risadinha.

Remus, que não tinha reparado nos frutos da planta, observou enquanto pegava uma mangueira. Como eles estavam mais afastados do tonel, a mangueira que ele pegou ficou bem esticada, e ele precisava tomar cuidado para não se molhar.

– Não achei tão parecido assim. – ele falou e pegou na fruta para ver a textura. – E é muito dura, pega. – e gesticulou para Sirius pegar na fruta. – E bunda é mais redondinha, não?

– Sobre o redondinha, tenho que te dizer que nem todas. – ele falou e deu uma gargalhada em voz baixa. – Existem bundas bem batidas, sabe?

Remus riu também e negou com a cabeça.

– Sim, você tem razão.

– Por exemplo, o Peter, ele é gordinho, mas a bunda dele é batida.

– Não sabia que olhava para a bunda dele, Sirius. – Remus zombou.

– Claro que olho! Eu tenho um fraco por traseiros, olho o de todo mundo.

– Até o da Lily? – Remus falou em tom conspiratório.

Sirius se aproximou dele e falou:

– Inclusive o da Lily. E cá entre nós, é uma gracinha, toda arrebitadinha e pequenininha. E se você comentar isso com o Prongs eu negarei até sob tortura!

Eles riram baixo, imaginando a reação do amigo se soubesse que Sirius olhou para a bunda de Lily.

– Eu acho que você deveria focar em sua bunda, Sirius, não na dos outros.

– Mas isso dá muito trabalho, Moony. Eu teria que fica virando o pescoço pra trás o tempo todo. – eles riram e Sirius completou. – Para você ver como esse fetiche é quase uma doença, eu já reparei até na bunda do Snape!

Remus deixou o queixo cair.

– Não! Você está brincando! - e começou a rir, segurando a mangueira com as duas mãos, tentando controlar para não molhar a si mesmo.

– Quando eu disse todo mundo, eu queria dizer todo mundo _mesmo._ Inclusive a sua. – Sirius falou como quem conversava sobre o tempo, sem tirar os olhos do trabalho e rindo levemente.

Remus parou de rir abruptamente e piscou.

– Como?

– Sim, sua bunda. Ela é também uma gracinha. Não vou exagerar e dizer que é redondinha como de uma mulher, mas é bem carnudinha e durinha... – Remus engasgou e puxou a mangueira com mais força, partindo a rosca que prendia ao tonel e rasgando um pedaço da mesma. Sirius parou um instante e olhou para Remus com os olhos alertas. – Quer dizer, parece... Olhando daqui. – ele completou tentando corrigir, lembrando-se que Remus não sabia que ele já tinha pegado na bunda dele.

– Como assim, _parece_? – Remus perguntou com a voz levemente histérica, com o pedaço da mangueira na mão.

Sirius abriu um grande sorriso maroto e ignorou a pergunta do amigo, olhando-o com um olhar travesso.

– Olha só o que você fez com a mangueira, Moony... Tisc. – negou com a cabeça. – Pega na minha mangueira, seu selvagem. – e deu uma piscadela.

Torna-se desnecessário dizer que o queixo de Remus caiu novamente com a _brincadeirinha _de Sirius.

Ele demorou três segundos para entender que sim, Sirius olhara para sua bunda, achara-a _uma gracinha_, e não se arrependia de assumir. Mais três segundos foram os necessários para Remus concluir que ele também poderia jogar esse jogo.

Sorrindo para Sirius e olhando em seus olhos, ele envolveu a mão que segurava a mangueira com a sua, a outra desceu até se posicionar um pouco abaixo no comprimento da mangueira, e deslizou lentamente para cima, até encontrar-se com a outra mão.

Se alguém de fora olhasse, não perceberia nada de mais, mas Sirius percebeu toda a insinuação naquele gesto. E foi a vez dele de ficar sem palavras.

– Black e Lupin, prestem atenção à aula! – veio a reprimenda da professora antes que Sirius pudesse articular alguma resposta.

Remus puxou a mangueira abruptamente das mãos do outro rapaz, estranhamente sério. Sirius piscou os olhos sem entender nada. Remus passou o resto da aula sem dizer uma palavra.

À noite ele estava no dormitório fazendo exercícios de Aritmancia quando James entrou, chamando-o para fazerem juntos.

– Vem aqui pra cama do Sirius, Moony. – James falou, pois era a cama mais próxima da sua.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi para a cama de Sirius, e eles dividiram as questões para responderem e depois trocarem as respostas.

Remus tinha passado o dia todo pensando nas pistas que Sirius vinha dando. Primeiro, estava com muita raiva da Marlene, bem mais do que quando ela tentou enfeitiçá-lo. Segundo, tinham os cochichos que de vez em quando ele trocava com a Lily, James ou Peter, lançando olhares que pretendiam ser despercebidos para ele. Terceiro, tinha o elástico de cabelo sem dono. Sirius tinha cabelos longos e gostava de amarrá-los de vez em quando. Quarto, e não menos importante, tinha aquele lance estranho da _bunda durinha_. Só em pensar naquilo Remus tinha vontade em enfiar a cara nos livros que tinha no colo.

Ele sobressaltou-se por um travesseiro chocando-se com força na sua cara, fazendo-o derrubar a pena de susto.

– Qual é, Prongs? – ele reclamou tentando pegar a pena que tinha caído no espaço entre o colchão e a madeira da cama.

– Eu estou aqui falando contigo e você não responde. Precisei dar na tua cara pra você acordar. – James falou rindo.

– Ha ha ha. Tão engraçadinho. – Remus respondeu ajoelhando-se na cama para ficar numa posição melhor e pegar a pena. O peso num local só fez o colchão afundar e afastar mais da beirada da cama, fazendo a pena cair no estrado, escorregando para debaixo do colchão. – Porcaria.

Impacientemente Remus levantou e tirou os livros de cima da cama, colocando sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Levantou o colchão e pegou a pena. Alguns pedaços de pergaminho que estavam ali embaixo chamaram sua atenção. Ele olhou melhor e reconheceu a própria caligrafia. Franzindo o cenho, ele pegou os pedaços de pergaminho e colocou o colchão de volta no lugar.

– O que é isso? – James perguntou. – É seu?

– Sim, é... – Remus respondeu, reconhecendo trechos do bilhete que mandara pra Marlene nos pedaços de pergaminho.

– E o que está fazendo debaixo do colchão do Sirius?

– Isso é algo que eu pretendo saber. – Remus falou, olhando para os pedaços de pergaminho.

Agora ele já sabia quem tinha armado tudo. Só precisava saber por que.

Remus saiu do dormitório disposto a pegar Sirius nem que fosse pelos cabelos, esfregar os restos do bilhete na cara dele e perguntar exatamente o porquê daquilo.

Quando chegou à sala comunal encontrou Lily que acabava de entrar pelo quadro.

– Oi, Remus! – ela o cumprimentou alegremente.

– Oi, Lily. Você viu o Sirius por aí? – Ele perguntou.

– Ah, ele está em alguma das detenções que ele pegou com a confusão das poções.

– É mesmo... Tinha esquecido. – Remus franziu o cenho e se jogou num sofá.

– O que houve? – Lily perguntou sentando ao lado dele.

Remus respirou fundo para se acalmar e contou toda a história para Lily, suas desconfianças e mostrou o bilhete espedaçado.

– Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma! – Lily falou franzindo o cenho.

– Como você sabia? – Remus perguntou desconfiado.

– Ele vive babando por você, mas nunca imaginei que ele se fingiria ser outra pessoa. Mas quando vi ele agir estranho daquele jeito...

– Ei, espera. – Remus a interrompeu. – Como assim que ele vive babando por mim? Eu perdi essa.

– Ora, Remus! Precisa ser cego para não notar, né? Ele demorou pra assumir, mas quem olhava direito percebia que ele arrasta um caminhão por você.

– Como você sabe disso?

– Tenho certeza que não fui só eu que percebi. Pergunta pro Potter. Só que uma coisa tenho que dizer em defesa daquele idiota: ele não fez por mal, somente é impossível ele não fazer nada idiota. Deve estar nos genes. – ela falou e riu. Remus riu também, um pouco mais calmo. – Faz assim, não fala com ele agora. Dorme, deixa pra amanhã. Aí, mais calmo, depois de ter pensado nos prós e nos contras, você vai conversar com ele.

Ele pensou por algum tempo no conselho da amiga, e assentiu.

– É. Você está certa. Melhor não me precipitar. Vou dormir então. – ele falou se levantando. – Boa noite e... Obrigado, Lily, por me ouvir.

– De nada, Remus. Se precisar estou aqui. – ela respondeu com um sorriso e foi para o dormitório feminino.

Remus deitou na cama, fechou as cortinas e olhou para o teto, disposto a pensar. Ouviu Sirius chegar e ficou tentado a falar com ele, mas desistiu. Era melhor pensar tudo com calma mesmo. Amanhã seria outro dia e ele conversaria com o amigo.

* * *

**N/A: **Nem vou prometer mais nada a vocês. D: Continuem me perdoando e acreditando que vou postar até o final. Ah, só falta um capítulo. ;)  
Reviews sempre me alegram!


	9. Nona Parte

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Nona parte**

Remus acordou mais cedo que o normal. A proximidade da Lua Cheia o fazia ficar levemente inquieto, mas ele não tinha certeza se era por causa do monstro mais próximo da superfície da mente dele ou se era seu próprio nervosismo com a situação. Ele nunca conseguia relaxar de verdade nesses dias. Sirius dizia que era porque ele gostava de se martirizar, James falava que era porque ele se preocupava demais com o que não tinha jeito e Peter apenas apertava os lábios, sem nada a acrescentar.

Ele sabia que James tinha razão, e por vezes se questionava se Sirius também não tinha um pouco. _Sirius..._ Eles ainda tinham que conversar a respeito da brincadeira que o amigo fizera. Remus tinha deitado cedo e tinha pensado bastante sobre o assunto. Ouvira os amigos chegando e se preparando para dormir através das cortinas de sua cama. Se algum deles estranhou o fato das cortinas da cama dele estarem fechadas não comentou nada.

Agora era a hora de colocar em prática o plano que ele tinha formulado durante a noite.

Levantou-se antes dos amigos, tomou banho e se preparou para o dia de aulas. Sentou na cama esperando que eles acordassem. O primeiro a acordar foi Peter.

– Bom dia, Remus. Acordou cedo hoje. – o rapaz gordinho falou com a voz rouca de sono.

– Bom dia, Peter. Perdi o sono logo cedo. – ele respondeu.

– Ah, tá. – Peter mordeu o lábio inferior pensativamente e perguntou: – É por causa de... Você sabe... Hoje à noite...

– Não sei ao certo se é por causa disso, mas estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – ele respondeu com um sorriso suave e levemente desconfortável.

Peter assentiu e foi para o banheiro. Ele quase nunca falava da condição de Remus, mesmo sempre estando junto nas noites de Lua Cheia. Remus entendia, afinal não era algo simples de se lidar, muitos tinham arrepios só de pensar em um lobisomem. Por isso ele era grato aos seus amigos por tudo que faziam por ele. Se não fosse pelos Marotos ele estaria completamente só.

Mesmo assim isso não dava o direito a Sirius de agir daquela forma. Se ele estava afim de Remus o correto seria vir e falar claramente – _Como ele fez com todas as meninas e meninos que ele agarrou pela escola afora! –_, não fingir que nada estava acontecendo e aproveitar um momento em que Remus estava fora de suas faculdades metais.

Remus olhou para a cama de Sirius e semicerrou os olhos para a forma dormida do outro rapaz. _Dois podem brincar desse jogo_. Pensou. _Porém é mais divertido do jeito que eu vou fazer__. _Remus decidiu e sorriu malignamente, uma expressão que não era muito comum no seu rosto doce e gentil.

Sirius se remexeu na cama, anunciando que podia acordar a qualquer momento. Remus ficou alerta, mas quem realmente acordou foi James. O amigo eternamente arrepiado levantou, desejou bom dia e foi para o banheiro.

Poucos minutos depois Peter saiu completamente arrumado, chamando Remus para tomar café. Ele recusou, dizendo que ia depois. O rapaz loiro deu de ombros e foi embora.

Quando James saiu do banheiro ele olhou para a cama de Sirius e falou:

– Esse boiola ainda está deitado? – e se encaminhou para a cama do amigo adormecido.

Remus interceptou James no meio do caminho e disse:

– Deixa que eu acordo o Sirius, James. Preciso falar uma coisa com ele. Você pode ir tomar café.

James olhou meio desconfiado para Remus e depois para Sirius imaginando o que esperava o amigo quando ele acordasse.

– Pega leve com ele, Remus. Você sabe que ele é um idiota, mas tem um bom coração.

– Eu _também _tenho um bom coração, James. – Remus falou.

– Merlin 'tá vendo que você tem, Merlin 'tá vendo! Você pode enganar McGonagall com essa carinha de lobinho abandonado, mas a mim você não enrola, Remus. Conheço seu potencial para maldade, afinal se ele não existisse você não seria parte dos Marotos.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Prongs, no final ele permanecerá inteiro. – Remus falou referindo-se a Sirius, entrando na brincadeira.

– Brrr! – James fingiu um calafrio. – Me lembre de nunca pisar no teu calo, Moony. – ele falou e foi se encaminhando para a porta.

– Lembrarei, pode deixar. – Remus disse sorrindo para o amigo que já estava fechando a porta do dormitório.

Quando James saiu, Remus foi para a sua mesa de cabeceira, pegou os restos do bilhete que ele mandara para Marlene e colocou no bolso.

Aproximou-se da cama de Sirius, e apontou a varinha para o rapaz adormecido.

– _Aguamenti__!_ – ele gritou.

Um chorro de água saído da varinha de Remus chocou-se violentamente contra o rosto de Sirius.

– Argh! – Sirius gritou pulando da cama, enroscando as pernas no lençol e caindo de cara no chão.

– Bom dia! – Remus falou entre os dentes com a voz ameaçadora, apontando a varinha para a nuca de Sirius.

O rapaz caído girou-se pronto para começar a xingar e gritar quando viu a varinha e o olhar ameaçador de Remus.

– Bom dia, Remus. – ele respondeu cuidadosamente, rastejando lentamente no chão, tendo a varinha acompanhando todo o progresso.

– Sabe, Sirius, eu estava pensando em algumas coisas que estavam confusas na minha mente, e por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia decifrar. Aí, um acaso da sorte entregou em minhas mãos a ferramenta que eu precisava para resolver esse quebra-cabeça. – Remus enfiou a mão vazia no bolso e puxou um punhado de pergaminho rasgado, jogando-o na cara de Sirius. – Dá uma olhada. – ele ordenou.

Lentamente Sirius catou os pedaços de pergaminho de cima dele e do chão, onde eles tinham se esparramado. O coração estava acelerado, a adrenalina correndo pelas veias e a mente gritava enlouquecida: _Como ele achou isso? Pensa, Sirius! Pensa! Você sabe o que é isso! Ganha tempo catando e lendo, mas pensa em alguma desculpa!_

Era exatamente o que Sirius imaginava, o fatídico bilhete que, num momento de idiotice memorável, ele esquecera de tocar fogo. Como foi que ele, um mestre em peças e marotagens, tinha dado aquela mancada? _Eu sou um animal idiota mesmo__! _Juntando pedaço por pedaço, ele montou o bilhete sobre a coxa direita.

– Esse era o seu quebra-cabeça, Moony? Meio fácil de montar, né? – ele tentou brincar.

– _Esse_ _era_ o bilhete que eu fiz para Marlene quando estava sob efeito da poção, mas disso você já sabe, não?

Remus falou em voz baixa, com um tom tão ameaçador que Sirius sentiu os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem, e não de uma forma boa.

– Sim, eu...

– VOCÊ! – Remus cortou violentamente. – Sempre é você, Sirius! Me diz qual foi a graça em me enganar? Foi divertido tirar uma com a minha cara?

– Não, Moony, não foi assim...!

– Não foi assim? Então foi como, Sirius? Como você explica eu ter sido enfeitiçado por uma poção destinada para _você_, e se isso já não fosse pouco, você me faz pagar um mico desse tamanho? – Ele respirou fundo, dando mais dramaticidade ao momento. – Você não sabe pensar em nada além de seu divertimento? Só existe você e o que você acha engraçado? Eu pensava que você me considerava seu amigo!

– Você é meu amigo, Remus! Foi um mal entendido, deixa eu te explicar desde o começo, por favor. – Sirius ajoelhou-se no chão para se levantar, mas parou quando a varinha de Remus encostou no nariz dele. O rapaz calou-se abruptamente, olhando para a ponta da varinha, o que o fez ficar com os olhos comicamente vesgos.

– Eu só preciso saber uma coisa, Sirius. – Remus falou, movendo a varinha do nariz para a testa de Sirius. O rapaz de cabelos negros desviou o olhar da varinha para o amigo.

– Mas...

– Você não entregou o bilhete para Marlene. – Remus cortou. – Correto? – Sirius assentiu com a cabeça. – E foi proposital, não? – outro assentimento. – Você lançou um _Confundus _em mim? – o animago fez um careta, mas assentiu novamente.

– Mas não foi... – ele tentou falar novamente, mas Remus não deixou.

– Eu tenho até medo de perguntar quem você colocou para me agarrar naquela sala, sabia? – Sirius abriu a boca para gritar _FUI EU QUE TE BEIJEI!, _mas antes que ele conseguisse puxar o fôlego para a primeira palavra, Remus emendou: – _Silencio__!_ – Sirius ficou mudo com o feitiço. Começou a gesticular para si mesmo, tentando de alguma forma atrair a atenção do outro rapaz, mas foi em vão. Remus o segurou pelos cabelos dolorosamente. – Isso não se faz com amigos, Sirius. – o animago começou a negar com a cabeça. – E eu estou realmente puto com você. – Sirius queria pedir desculpa, na verdade ele estava pedindo com a boca, mas não saía nenhum som, e Remus estava ignorando. – _Diffindo__!_ – Remus gritou e cortou uma grande mecha do cabelo do outro rapaz, deixando-o com um moicano ao contrário. Sirius arregalou os olhos, chocado. – A partir de hoje eu quero que você se mantenha LONGE de mim. Você está me ouvindo? – o choque foi tão grande que Sirius somente olhava abobalhado para Remus. – Você me entendeu? – ele repetiu sacudindo violentamente a mecha de cabelo que estava nas mãos, esfregando as pontas dos cabelos na cara de Sirius como um espanador. O rapaz assentiu afastando a varinha. – Bom. – Jogou os cabelos cortados no colo do outro e saiu do quarto deixando um Sirius chocado e literalmente sem palavras, ajoelhado no chão.

– Mas que porra foi essa? – Sirius tentou falar, mas não saiu som algum.

Levantou-se do chão e foi ao banheiro ver o estrago no cabelo. Quando viu sua imagem refletida e por conseguinte o moicano invertido, ele gemeu em silêncio. Lembrando-se que _também _tinha uma varinha, Sirius voltou para o quarto para pegá-la. Um _Finite_ foi suficiente para remover o feitiço de silêncio. Infelizmente não foi o suficiente para devolver sua mecha de cabelo.

– Que porra! – sua exclamação indignada saiu em alto e bom som, comprovando que realmente o feitiço de silêncio não estava mais funcionando. – Porra, Remus, não precisava disso tudo... – ele murmurou enquanto aplicava mais alguns _Diffindos _nos cabelos, deixando todo de um tamanho só. Ele não se lembrava da época que tinha usado um cabelo tão curto, ou se já tinha usado o cabelo tão curto alguma vez.

Olhou o reflexo no espelho para confirmar que estava quase decente_. Quase. _Porque um cabelo decente para ele era um com no mínimo sete centímetros de cumprimento. Bem, ele estava parecendo um cara com corte de cabelo vencido há dois meses. Praguejando sob a respiração, Sirius foi ao quarto pegar o espelho de comunicação com James.

– James! – ele gritou e o espelho vibrou no bolso do amigo.

Tirando o espelho do bolso e colocando sob a mesa, James respondeu com a voz baixa:

– Que é?

– Preciso urgentemente de sua ajuda aqui no dormitório.

– O que você fez dessa vez? Remus está aqui na mesa com uma cara _muito _satisfeita. Vocês...

– James, não dá pra perder tempo explicando pelo espelho. Vem logo aqui e trás comida pra mim.

– Tá bom, o que você não pede choran... – Sirius já tinha desativado o espelho. – Ih, tá nervosa, a criatura...

– O que houve? – Peter perguntou olhando sobre o ombro de James.

– Sirius que tá dando chilique. Vou lá em cima. – ele falou pegando uns sanduíches antes de sair da mesa.

Quando chegou no dormitório James chamou:

– Sirius?

– Aqui no banheiro!

– Você foi atacado por um pet raivoso de garras afiadas do Hagrid? – James perguntou já rindo assim que entrou no banheiro.

– Podemos chamar ele de _pet _e de _raivoso_, mas ele não é do Hagrid... – Sirius falou, derrotado.

– O que houve? – James conseguiu parar de rir e imprimir alguma seriedade na voz.

– Remus descobriu tudo...

– E arrancou seu cabelo na unha? – James falou e começou a rir de novo.

– Porra, James! Deixa de ser pau no cu sem lubrificante! Ele está puto e eu estou fodido. – Sirius esfregou o rosto. – Fodido e com cabelo feio, pra piorar.

– Eu poderia dizer que te avisei, que você fez merda, que toda vez que você inventa de fazer uma bosta sem minha ajuda você sempre se fode, que Remus é um cara pacífico, mas quando fica com raiva sai de baixo, mas você já sabe disso tudo, né? – James falou, dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.

– Sim, eu sei.

– Bom! Agora você precisa de mim para?...

– Para ajeitar o corte de meu cabelo.

– Certo. – James puxou um banco que estava num canto. – Senta aí.

Sirius sentou e James começou a lançar _Diffindos _pra lá e pra cá, esticando algumas pontas de cabelo e sacudindo outras.

– Remus acha que eu fiz de propósito, James. – Sirius falou miseravelmente.

– Bem feito pra você deixar de ser idiota, seu puto. Você ia pensar diferente? – James falou dando um puxão forte num punhado de cabelo.

– Ai! Vai com calma aí! – ele reclamou e respondeu: – Provavelmente eu ia pensar a mesma coisa, mas poxa! Ele nem deixou eu me explicar!

– Você ia deixar alguém se explicar antes de azarar? – James perguntou calmamente.

– Não... – Sirius respondeu olhando para o chão.

– Então aguente feito um homem, seu porra. – James deu mais alguns puxões antes de dizer: – Pronto! Como novo! Parece até que seu cabelo está curto de propósito. – ele completou dando um pedala em Sirius.

– Valeu, cara. – Sirius falou olhando-se no espelho. – Ninguém que olha pra essa miséria que você tem na cabeça imagina que você tem esse talento para cortar cabelos. – ele apreciou o corte. Estava realmente bonito. Não do jeito que ele preferia, mas bonito.

– De nada. Agora toma banho antes que eu lance outro feitiço e te deixe careca de vez. Vamos nos atrasar pra aula desse jeito.

Sirius foi arrastando os pés para um cubículo para tomar banho e James foi esperar no quarto. Era estranho lavar o cabelo curto depois de tanto tempo usando-o comprido, mas ele se resignava. O que mais incomodava era Remus pensar que ele tinha feito aquilo para rir da cara dele. O pior é que o outro nem tinha deixado Sirius assumir que tinha sido ele quem beijara o amigo. Ele sabia que se tivesse chegado a essa confissão Moony seria obrigado a ouvir o resto, nem que fosse só por curiosidade.

Chegaram atrasado na aula, que ironicamente era de poções. Os alunos começaram a murmurar sobre o cabelo _novo _de Sirius, e ele recebeu mais de um olhar apreciativo. Depois de cinco pontos a menos para Gryffindor, eles se sentaram. Remus estava sentado com Marlene e não levantou a vista quando eles chegaram.

Slughorn resolveu passar um trabalho misto em dupla e sorteou os pares entre componentes de ambas casas, de forma que cada dupla tivesse uma pessoa de Gryffindor e outra de Slytherin. O acaso parecia que estava rindo de Sirius naquele dia, mas rindo com força, porque o par dele foi Avery, também conhecido como "A Porta", e o de Remus foi Snape, também conhecido como "Miserável Sebento".

Remus foi se sentar com Snape, claro. Nunca que o Sebento ia deixar a mesa dele para se sentar em terreno Gryffindor. Quando se sentou, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu timidamente para o de cabelos negros e recebeu um assentimento como resposta. Durante toda a aula Remus apenas olhou para a poção e para Snape, oferecendo aqueles sorrisos tímidos que Sirius tanto adorava receber. _Filho de uma puta! _Sirius já planejava as azarações que ia lançar em Snape assim que o encontrasse de vacilo pelos corredores. Aquele nojento não tinha o direito de desviar a atenção de Remus assim.

A mão gelada que tinha apertado seu coração há pouco tempo voltava a apertar. _E se Remus estiver afim desse maldito mesmo? Oh, meu Merlin, não seja assim tão impiedoso comigo. Eu sei que faço merda, mas nenhuma que mereça um castigo tão grande assim... _Ele pensava enquanto fazia a poção sozinho, pois "A Porta" não servia nem para cortar ingredientes, e Sirius já estava em detenções demais para adicionar mais uma à coleção. De cinco em cinco minutos ele observava a interação de Remus com Snape. Seu coração gelado apertava e seu sangue fervia.

James e Lily observavam os dois de pontos distantes da sala. Por mais que James brincasse, ele estava realmente preocupado com os amigos. Sirius não se apaixonava fácil, na verdade ele nem se lembrava de ver o amigo se apaixonando antes disso. Mesmo detestando se meter nesses lances de namoro alheio, ele teria que conversar seriamente com Remus. E de preferência antes que chegasse a noite.

Lily pensava algo parecido, mas ela queria conversar com ambos os rapazes e aproveitar para dar uns cascudos em Sirius. Quem sabe assim, à força, ela conseguiria enfiar algum juízo na cabeça daquele imbecil. Ela não deixava de estranhar a reação de Remus. Lily pensou que depois de dizer que Sirius estava afim dele o rapaz de cabelos castanhos iria se acalmar e conversar com o amigo. _Por que será que Remus está agindo assim? _Era algo que ela queria realmente saber.

* * *

**N/A:** Ai, gente! Tanto tempo sem atualizar! D: Perdoem-me, por favor!  
Não deu para terminar a fic nesse capítulo senão ficaria coisa demais, mas o próximo será o último.  
Obrigada a **Ludmills** pela betagem faceira e pelo apoio eterno. S2


	10. Décima Parte

**Being awesome is a 24 hour job...**

**But somehow I do it in 5 minutes**

**Décima parte**

- A poção, se tiver sido feita corretamente, está agora com uma cor alaranjada. Nesse ponto a poção deve descansar em fogo baixo por vinte e quatro horas. E vejam só, estamos com o horário da aula quase acabado. Na próxima aula vocês terão que acrescentar a garra de hipogrifo fresca. Isso quer dizer que vocês terão que falar com Hagrid para que vocês possam extrair as garras no máximo cinco horas antes da próxima aula que será amanhã. - Vários alunos gemeram porque isso significava acordar de madrugada para recolher as garras no curral.

O alarme soou e Slughorn mandou todos limparem suas mesas e saírem deixando os caldeirões como estavam. Todos se apressaram para recolher o material.

– Snape. – Remus falou.

– O que é, Lupin? – Snape respondeu entediado.

Remus inclinou a cabeça aproximando-se de Snape.

– Eu não vou poder recolher as garras de hipogrifo com você. – Ele falou timidamente.

– Não _poderá_? – Snape perguntou desconfiado.

– Sim, pois amanhã será muito próximo da Lua Cheia. – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos falou em voz baixa para os outros alunos não ouvirem.

– Pelo que eu saiba você não perde consciência até a Lua aparecer, e recupera quando a Lua se põe. – Snape falou com os dentes apertados, um pequeno tremor percorrendo sua figura delgada. Remus farejou o terror naquele tremor e ficou entristecido.

– É verdade, – Remus sussurrou de volta – mas hipogrifo nenhum deixará que eu me aproxime dele nesses dias. Eles sentem o lobo próximo. – ele falou com a voz triste e um rubor forte no rosto.

– Eles _o __quê_? – o rapaz de cabelos negros estava admirado e um pouco curioso.

– Isso que você ouviu. É um lance de instinto. Hipogrifos são criaturas dominantes, eles não gostam de ter outras criaturas dominantes no território deles. – ele falou miseravelmente.

Ele não queria dizer que estaria esgotado por causa da transformação. Snape já sabia demais.

– Tudo bem, eu recolho as garras, mas você vai ter que falar com Hagrid, afinal você tem que fazer alguma coisa. – Snape declarou.

– Certo. Vou falar com ele hoje à tarde e te aviso.

– Vou estar na biblioteca estudando.

– Então te encontro lá antes de jantar.

– Combinado. – Snape falou secamente enquanto colocava os últimos livros dentro da mochila e saía sem se despedir.

Sirius observou os garotos cochicharem o tempo todo, ficando cada vez mais agoniado, culminando num estado de quase desespero quando ouviu Snape dizer a última palavra em voz alta. Quando o rapaz saiu da sala ele deixou de fingir que estava arrumando a mesa e foi determinado em direção a Remus. Antes de dar dois passos James o segurou e puxou para fora da sala.

– Você quer cagar a situação mais do que ela já está cagada, seu bosta? – James cochichou fora da sala.

– Cagar? Eu? Remus que está cagando com a _vida_dele dando espaço pro Sebento! – Sirius respondeu revoltado.

– Você sabe que ele está com raiva, ir lá só vai piorar. Dê mais um tempo.

– Mas James, o Ranhento está tramando alguma sendo todo educadinho com Remus.

– Você sabe que Dumbledore não quer saber dele brigando com o Remus. Eles têm que fazer o trabalho do Slug, não tem como eles não conversarem. Você está é com ciúmes.

– Claro que estou com ciúmes! Onde já se viu Moony com essas intimidades com o Ranhento e me dando esse gelo? Isso é injusto! – Sirius rugiu.

– Injusto uma porra! Se eu tivesse no lugar dele já tinha arrancado suas bolas. Fez merda agora aguenta a descarga! – James deu as costas pra ele e foi para o Salão Comunal.

James estava ficando sem paciência pra essas merdas. Sirius estava sofrendo e lidando com a situação do pior jeito possível, como sempre. Se Remus não endireitasse essa confusão Sirius só iria piorar a situação exponencialmente. Já basta o Sebento saber que Remus é lobisomem, não precisa saber da animagia deles também. Decidiu que conversaria com Remus para saber por que ele estava tratando Sirius daquele jeito, já que ele não pareceu irritado pela manhã, apenas malicioso.

James esperou por Remus no Salão Comunal, e assim que o rapaz entrou ele levantou-se para falar com ele. Sem ele notar, do outro lado do Salão Lily se levantou ao mesmo tempo se dirigindo para o mesmo rapaz.

– Remus! – os dois chamaram-no.

James olhou para Lily e abriu um sorriso. Ela fulminou James com o olhar, ignorando-o.

– Sim? – Remus perguntou a ambos, já imaginando de que se tratava. Tinha reparado nos dois observando a interação dele com Sirius, ou a falta dela.

– Eu queria falar a sós com você. – Lily tomou a frente.

– Tudo bem, as damas primeiro. – James falou, sendo galante. Lily bufou.

– Eu imagino sobre o que ambos querem falar comigo, e vou poupar o tempo de vocês: está tudo sob controle entre mim e Sirius. – ele falou sorridente, surpreendendo os outros dois.

– Como assim _está __tudo __sobre __controle?_– James soltou. – Além de estar com o cu na mão por ter cagado tudo, Sirius está quase arrancando os cabelos de ciúmes do Ranhen... Digo, do Snape.

– Remus, você tem certeza? – Lily perguntou cuidadosamente.

– Absoluta. Podem ficar calmos. – o rapaz falou como despedida e subiu para o dormitório.

Quando James se virou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, Lily já tinha virado as costas. O sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ele se jogou emburrado na poltrona que estava perto. Agora o jeito era esperar.

Sirius estava irritado, muito irritado mesmo. Remus estava dando um gelo injusto – _Tá __bom, __eu __assumo, __não __tão __injusto __assim_ – nele, não tinha deixado ele se explicar e ainda por cima estava dando mole pra Snape. _Snape_! Sirius não podia aceitar isso. De forma alguma. Ele iria dar um jeito de se explicar para Remus, pois alguma coisa lhe dizia que Moony estava assim porque pensava que ele tinha mandado qualquer um ir lá beijá-lo. Será que se ele soubesse que tinha sido Sirius ele se acalmava mais? Pelo menos ele o ouviria, não? Nem que fosse por curiosidade, não é? _É._

Uma vez chegando ao Grande Salão, Sirius sentou para esperar Remus chegar. Ele não conseguiu colocar nada na boca de nervosismo esperando Remus. A estratégia era falar assim que o visse sem dar tempo de Remus fugir sem escutá-lo. O tempo foi passando e nada de Remus chegar. Sirius estava começando a ficar preocupado, balançando a perna nervosamente sob a mesa.

O horário do almoço estava quase acabando quando Remus entrou. Sirius se levantou para falar com ele, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Remus caminhou para a mesa Slytherin, debruçando-se para falar algo próximo ao ouvido de Snape. O sangue borbulhou em suas veias e ele começou a caminhar em direção a Remus.

Remus estava passando a Snape a hora que ele poderia ir recolher as garras com Hagrid. Ele tinha preferido usar o horário de almoço para falar com o meio-gigante logo, aproveitando a oportunidade para evitar Sirius e fazer o rapaz se preocupar mais com a situação. Depois de passar o horário ele percebeu pelo rabo de olho Sirius caminhando determinado em sua direção.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso antes que Sirius chegasse à mesa e gritou:

– _Silencio_!

– _Protego_! – Sirius gritou de volta. Dessa vez ele estava preparado para briga. Tudo bem que uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizia que ele tinha que estar pronto para fazer as _pazes_, não brigar, mas ele estava com raiva demais para dar ouvidos a ela.

– Sai daqui, Sirius! – Remus ameaçou em voz baixa.

O salão todo estava olhando para os dois rapazes que era suposto serem amigos.

– Eu tenho que te falar o que aconteceu, nem que eu tenha que te desarmar e te amarrar! – Sirius gritou.

– Eu já disse que não quero te ouvir! – Remus começou a ficar com medo de Sirius falar tudo ali na frente de todo mundo. Não era para acontecer assim. Apavorado ele decidiu correr.

Sirius não deu ouvidos e foi atrás dele. Quando Remus alcançou as portas do Grande Salão e empurrou para sair, Sirius já estava segurando seu braço e berrando.

– Fui eu, Remus! Fui eu quem te beijei! Eu planejei tudo sim, mas porque eu queria muito ficar com você, não importava como. Me desculpa. Eu estou apaixonado por você. – a última frase ele falou com o volume normal da voz, mas o silêncio sepulcral do Salão fez a voz dele ser carregada para todas as pessoas que estavam lá.

Remus abriu os olhos o máximo permitido por suas pálpebras e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Sirius estava ofegando e Remus fez a única coisa sensata no momento: correr. Ele soltou-se do agarre de Sirius e correu com todas as forças que tinha.

– Parabéns, garanhão. – James falou gargalhando nas costas de Sirius.

O Salão explodiu em cochichos e risadinhas. Nem precisava ser adivinho para perceber de quem e sobre o quê eles estavam falando. Sirius rosnou para as pessoas do salão e saiu, indo para o dormitório. Tinha perdido toda vontade de comer, não que ele estivesse com algum apetite antes. Trancou-se no quarto olhando para o teto e imaginando o que Remus estaria fazendo ou pensando.

Quando teve certeza que estava sozinho ele parou, apoiando um braço numa armadura. Ele estava ofegante, rindo de felicidade. Sirius era um louco. Um louco lindo, adorável, filho da puta, mas louco. E ele também estava apaixonado por Sirius. Porém, ele iria sofrer mais um pouco. Ajeitando o cabelo que tinha ido parar nos olhos, respirou fundo e foi se esconder de Sirius até a noite.

Eram oito horas da noite quando Remus se dirigiu à entrada debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Quando se aproximou pôde ver de longe as silhuetas dos seus três amigos. Respirando fundo e lutando para controlar o sorriso ele chegou perto dos amigos.

Parou ao lado de Sirius, sem olhar para o rosto dele e falou:

– Volta pro castelo, Sirius.

– O quê? – o rapaz de cabelos negros falou. – Moony, eu sei que fiz merda, mas poxa, somos amigos, não somos?

– Sirius, faz um favor pra nós dois, fique longe de mim. – ele voltou a olhar para o amigo. – Não basta me embaraçar na frente da escola toda, _duas__vezes,_ você vem e apronta uma coisa dessas comigo? E ainda quer que eu sorria e fique agradecido pela atenção que o grande Sirius Black está me dando? Você acha que eu gosto de ser manipulado dessa forma? Eu tenho muita coisa com que me preocupar, Sirius, eu vivo tentando passar despercebido o máximo que posso, tentando desviar a atenção das pessoas para que ninguém descubra sobre minha condição, e você não para de chamar a atenção pra mim! Você pensou em mim em algum momento?

– Moony... – Sirius choramingou.

– Não tem "Moony" certo! Não quero você aqui essa noite! – dizendo isso Remus pressionou o nó da árvore com um galho e entrou no buraco sem esperar os amigos.

Enquanto percorria o túnel ele sorriu feliz, pois mesmo estando brigados, tudo bem que era brigados de mentira, Sirius tinha ido passar a noite de Lua cheia com ele. Isso significava muito para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Sirius tinha muitos defeitos, mas uma coisa ela era: leal. Isso o fez amar o rapaz de cabelos negros mais um pouco.

– Porra! – Sirius falou puxando os cabelos.

– Calma, Padfoot. Deixa anoitecer e ele se transformar, aí você entra. – Peter sugeriu.

– É cara, Remus pode estar irritado, mas o lobo sabe que você é amigo. – James encorajou.

– Certo. – Sirius falou meio emburrado. – Vou esperar aqui então.

– Isso, Padfoot. Relaxa, o Moony vai te perdoar. – Peter falou e entrou no buraco seguido por James.

Anoiteceu em menos de vinte minutos, mas para Sirius pareceram horas. Quando a Lua apareceu no céu ele checou se tinha alguém por perto e se transformou antes de entrar no buraco embaixo do Salgueiro. Fez o caminho até a Casa dos Gritos correndo, pois não queria que os rapazes saíssem sem ele.

Quando chegou lá o lobo imenso estava erguendo-se do chão, tinha acabado de se transformar. Ele ficou quieto na entrada esperando pelos movimentos do lobo. Moony aspirou o ar ao redor e aproximou-se de Padfoot. Cheirou o focinho, o pescoço e atrás das orelhas dele. Sirius não estava com medo dele fazer algum mal, pois em sua forma animaga o lobisomem não o atacaria, mas ele poderia simplesmente não ser bem vindo e não saber como Moony agiria para expulsá-lo dali caso quisesse deixou-o apreensivo.

Depois de um minuto de fungadas, Moony levantou o focinho e lambeu o focinho de Sirius de forma afetuosa, bufou no seu pescoço e foi em direção à saída, sendo seguido pelos animagos. Prongs deu uma chifrada gentil em Padfoot, como quem disse "não te falei?" e saíram correndo atrás do lobo.

No dia seguinte antes de Remus voltar à forma humana, Sirius voltou para o castelo. Tomou um bom banho e pegou a capa da invisibilidade de James. Deixou um bilhete para o amigo avisando que ia ficar escondido na Ala Hospitalar esperando Remus chegar.

Após colocar a capa, dirigir-se para a Ala Hospitalar e se encostar numa coluna afastada do movimento, Sirius começou a repassar a forma carinhosa que o lobo o tratou durante a noite. Nunca ele recebera tantas lambidas, focinhadas ou mordidas de brincadeira. Ele sorriu pensando que pelo menos o lobo gostava dele.

Pouco tempo depois Remus entrou na enfermaria, acompanhado de James e Peter. Eles estavam sujos, e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos além de sujo estava dolorido. Depois que os rapazes passaram a acompanhá-lo nas noites de Lua cheia o lobo não tinha mais se ferido, porém a transformação em si era muito dolorosa e desgastante. Remus sempre ficava pelo menos um dia na enfermaria.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu por uma porta do lado, enxotou James e Peter, começando a fazer exames em Remus ainda de pé, percorrendo a varinha pelo corpo dele. Deu duas poções para o rapaz beber e falou:

– Você consegue tomar banho sozinho, Lupin?

– Consigo sim, senhora. – Remus respondeu em voz baixa, visivelmente cansado.

– Muito bem. – ela falou abrindo um armário e puxando uma bata da enfermaria. – Tome seu banho e descanse. Em uma hora você tomará seu café da manhã. – e saiu apressadamente.

Remus coçou a cabeça e foi arrastando os pés para o banheiro. Sirius ficou tentado a entrar junto com o outro rapaz, mas já estava escaldado, era melhor não avançar mais enquanto o outro rapaz estivesse tão irritado.

Cinco minutos depois Remus emergiu do banheiro trazendo atrás de si uma nuvem de vapor com o cheiro de lavanda típico da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Sentou-se pesadamente numa cama e falou:

– Você pode sair de debaixo da capa, Sirius.

O rapaz de cabelos negros deu um pulo de susto. _Como __ele __sabe __que __estou __aqui? _Sirius ainda meditou em fingir que não estava ali, mas resolveu encarar a parada. Tirou lentamente o capuz da cabeça e deslizou a capa dos ombros para o chão. Remus esfregou o rosto cansadamente enquanto ele se aproximava da cama.

– Eu... – Sirius pigarreou. – Eu sinto muito, Moony. Por tudo. Sério. – ele falou olhando para o chão.

– Eu sei, Padfoot. – Remus falou.

– Sabe? – Sirius deu uma risada sem humor. – Engraçado, pois não parece.

– Senta aqui, Sirius. – Remus falou apontando para o lado dele na cama. – Eu não estou com raiva de você.

– Não? – Sirius perguntou. – Pois você finge bem.

– Finjo mesmo. – Remus concordou.

– Peraí! Você estava fingindo? – a ficha tinha caído.

– Sim, eu estava fingindo.

– Mas, mas... Por quê? – Sirius estava tentando conciliar a imagem que tinha de Remus, um rapaz doce e gentil, com esse novo Remus.

– Porque você merecia uma lição para deixar de ser egoísta! – Remus falou dando um pedala no outro rapaz.

– Porra, mas cortar meu cabelo foi meio que demais, não acha? – agora ele estava chateado.

– Primeiro você me meteu nessa embolada de cartões, depois me deixou ser atingido pela poção por puro desleixo, depois me agarrou sem eu saber, depois me molhou em pleno almoço, na frente de todo mundo, depois fingiu que nada havia acontecido, depois...

– Tá bom, tá bom! Entendi! E mereci, certo. – Sirius falou emburrado.

– Mereceu mesmo! – Remus falou entes de puxar o rapaz pelos cabelos e plantar um beijo em sua boca.

A surpresa só durou meio segundo, pois assim que sentiu os lábios de Remus sobre os seus, Sirius enlaçou o pescoço do outro rapaz com os braços, aproximando-o ainda mais. Quando a língua de Remus penetrou seus lábios uma corrente de excitação se espalhou como rastro de pólvora de sua boca para todo o resto de seu corpo, fazendo-o gemer de felicidade. Insatisfeito, Sirius levantou-se sem romper o beijo e sentou-se no colo de Remus, arrancando um gemido de dor do rapaz. Foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo um pouco.

– Desculpa, Moony. – ele falou, ruborizado. – Você está dolorido, né?

– Sim, estou. – Remus sorriu para ele.

– É melhor que eu saia de seu colo, né? – Sirius perguntou sem demonstrar a menor vontade de se mexer dali.

– Infelizmente sim. – Remus respondeu. – Mas nada impede de você deitar comigo por um tempo.

Com um sorriso radiante no rosto Sirius se levantou e ajudou Remus a se deitar, deitando-se do lado dele imediatamente e colocando um braço suavemente sobre o peito do rapaz, aproximando-o de si. Ajeitaram-se na cama estreita até ficarem com os corpos colados um no outro de forma que não fosse dolorida para Remus. Quando encontraram a posição perfeita, que era Remus com uma perna e um braço sobre Sirius, as testas se tocando, voltaram a se beijar, um beijo lento e preguiçoso. A vontade de Sirius era montar em Moony e beijá-lo até a morte, mas agora não era o melhor momento. Ele não queria aumentar as dores do rapaz.

– Então, já que estamos confortáveis, seria divertido você me contar sobre seu plano macabro.

– Na verdade não tinha nada de macabro. Foi apenas uma forma de te fazer ficar preocupado, envergonhado e se sentindo um lixo como eu fiquei com o lance da poção e da Marlene. – Remus disse sorridente.

– E você não tem pena de mim? – Sirius perguntou. Ele sabia que estava forçando a barra, mas ele nunca fora conhecido por seu autocontrole.

Ele estava ali, deitado junto com Remus, mas não podia acreditar que fosse só isso, que não houvesse mais nada por trás daquela calma do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. _Gato__escaldado__tem__medo__de__água__fria_. Por isso que ele queria saber por que Remus tinha feito tudo aquilo com ele. Com certeza não foi só por causa do que ele tinha falado antes.

– Não, Padfoot, eu não tenho um pingo de pena de você. – Remus falou brincando.

– Sério agora, Moony. Me fala o porquê disso tudo. Você fez isso tudo só para se vingar? Não é muito da sua natureza fazer uma coisa dessas. – ele estava mesmo intrigado.

– A verdade é que não, Sirius. Não fiz isso tudo só para me vingar. Eu queria que você percebesse que não precisava fazer nada nas minhas costas. Era bem mais simples você ter falado comigo e encarado as possibilidades. Já parou para pensar que se você tivesse vindo falar diretamente comigo nós não teríamos apenas um amasso naquela sala? – Remus falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Como é que é? – Sirius estava estupefato. E excitado _também._

– Se você tivesse vindo falar comigo eu não ia te tratar como uma garota, sendo todo respeitoso e tal.

– Moony, Moony, Moony... – Sirius falou esfregando o volume que se formou em suas calças na coxa de Remus. – Você planeja me tratar desrespeitosamente?

– Exatamente. – Remus falou, colocando uma mão entre eles e apertando a ereção de Sirius, fazendo o rapaz ofegar. – Mas não agora. – ele falou soltando Sirius e fechando os olhos. – Eu estou acabadaço. Preciso dormir e esperar as poções fazerem efeito pra eu ter forças de te desrespeitar direito. – falou bocejando.

– Puta que pariu, você não tem pena de mim mesmo! Me provoca depois se vira e dorme! E isso tudo depois te ter gritado comigo, me azarado, me escalpelado e me fazer acreditar que estava interessado no Ranhento! – Sirius reclamou divertido, mas ele entendia completamente o momento de debilidade do amigo.

Remus deu uma risadinha sonolenta e abriu um olho para olhar para o amigo.

– Agora sério, Sirius, você acha mesmo que eu sou tão mulherzinha e dramático assim? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Mulherzinha? Você? – Sirius falou sentindo o corpo _definitivamente _masculino de Remus se remover entre seus braços. – Você não tem nada de mulher, Moony. Nada mesmo. – ele concluiu com um sonoro beijo nos lábios do outro rapaz.

– Fico feliz.

– Eu também, Moony, eu também. – Sirius falou antes de fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono. Mal podia esperar a recuperação de Remus para ele poder ser _desrespeitado__ direito_.

**FIM**

* * *

Depois que quase três anos chego ao fim. A todos que acompanharam, muito obrigada. Se não fosse por vocês eu não teria terminado.  
Sinto-mena obrigação de explicar porque demorei tanto. O último capítulo que postei eu escrevi enquanto estava grávida, na esperança de postar esse capítulo antes de ter a bebê. Infelizmente a correria não me permitiu, e depois que a bebê nasceu ficou ainda mais difícil. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo, tanto quanto eu escrevendo. Quando eu tiver tempo revisarei a fic toda, mas por agora deixo ela como está.  
Grandissímo obrigada a Lud, por betar e me ajudar nos partos desses monstrinhos. S2  
Mais uma vez, obrigada!


End file.
